Mi regalo perfecto
by Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza
Summary: se hacerca navidad pero no para todos es alegre, sobre todo para la familia flynn, la perdida de un ser querido es el dolor mas agudo que puede existir
1. un dia gris

Mi regalo perfecto

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Disney y sus respectivos creadores.

**Prologo:**

_Parecía que iba a ser un día normal en Danville, todo estaba normal, toda la familia Flynn había salido a hacer las típicas compras familiares para las fechas de Navidad, esta fecha siempre me pareció curiosa, antes, era una fiesta de tres personas: mi mamá Linda Flynn, mi hermana Candace Flynn y por último yo, Phineas Flynn. Pero después de aquel año todo cambió, ahora en mi familia habían dos nuevos miembros, mi padrastro al que prefería llamar papá, Lawrence Fletcher, y mi hermanastro, al que quería como mi hermano, Ferb Fletcher, así es, somos muy unidos, lo hacíamos todo juntos, experimentos, juegos, todo, eso hasta que "aquello" pasó, estábamos en una convención de científicos, todo hasta ahora iba bien, pero, de un momento a otro todo se volvió gris y muy triste... simplemente... lo perdí..._

Capítulo 1: un día gris

Phineas y Ferb estaban en sus acostumbradas compras navideñas con su familia, se separaron de sus padres para ir a una reunión de científicos que había en el tercer piso del centro comercial, Candace por su lado se había ido a ver a su amado Jeremy que ese día saldría temprano, por ser las vísperas navideñas, Phineas y Ferb llegaron emocionados hasta el piso de convenciones, todo estaba en orden, estaban contentos por ver tantos experimentos, incluso llevaban consigo a Perry, su mascota, estaban paseando pero algo ocurrió. Cuando se dieron cuenta mas adelante se encontraba el horrible y raro doctor Doofenshmirtz, tenía en sus manos un rayo de partículas, lo que podía decirse que era un contenedor radioactivo y por último un imán colgando de su brazo, en su mano restante cargaba lo que parecía ser una pistola, entonces se detuvo cerca de la ubicación de Phineas, Ferb y Perry y se volteó a la vez que exclamaba como un psicópata.

¡¡¡Jamás me atraparán ineptos!!!-gritó Doofenshmirtz mientras empezaba a disparar a diestra y siniestra, los policías podían esquivar con algo de suerte algunas balas y otros quedaban tendidos en el lugar, entonces desde una bocina del centro comercial se anunció.

¡ADVERTENCIA: la convención de ciencia del tercer piso se ve amenazada por un loco con una pistola, se recomienda ser precavidos y alejarse del lugar!

No... cariño, los niños están en problemas-dijo desesperada Linda a su esposo

¡Phineas, Ferb!-dijo Candace empezando a correr junto a sus padres hacia el lugar pero encontraron una cerca policial.

¡No entiende, mis hijos están ahí!-dijo Linda ya empezando a llorar de la preocupación

¡Déjennos pasar! ¡Mis hermanos están ahí!-dijo Candace preocupada, pues aunque siempre trataba de acusarlos no quería que mueran en aquel lugar

Lo siento pero no pueden pasar, se está dando una gran balacera en el lugar, así que no pueden entrar hasta que atrapemos al criminal-dijo un policía, a lo que Linda se resigno a llorar suplicando que Phineas y Ferb salieran de ese lugar con vida.

En el interior del lugar Phineas, Ferb y Perry se encontraban ocultos detrás de un rayo de partículas enorme el cual recibía las balas pero no duraría por mucho, tenían que pensar rápido.

¿Qué vamos a hacer Ferb?-preguntó Phineas viendo como una de las balas atravesaba el aparato gigante, Ferb simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros en señal de duda, Phineas veía con desesperación como las balas atravesaban el invento, hasta que a unos pocos pasos vio un neutralizador pero el ir hacia aya era peligroso con esa balacera de por medio, pero tendría que intentarlo, o si no moriría en aquel sitio, Perry miraba todo, pues el bien sabía que debía parar al doctor Doofenshmirtz, pero no podía con esa balacera y Phineas y Ferb en el lugar, no sabía que hacer, Phineas fijó su objetivo y sin dejar de observarlo se dirigió a su hermano.

Ferb tengo una idea, es un tanto arriesgada pero...-antes de que Phineas pudiera culminar la oración Ferb salió del lugar corriendo a paso rápido, Phineas se quedó un poco sorprendido, al igual que Perry, sin embargo Ferb no llegó muy lejos pues una de las balas se impactó en su brazo derecho, Ferb hizo una mueca de dolor y Phineas se preocupó.

¡¡FERB!!-exclamó Phineas al ver el brazo de su hermano sangrar pero este siguió-¡¡BASTA FERB, REGRESA, PUEDES MORIR!!-le gritó Phineas empezando a preocuparse, Perry también observaba la escena paralizado, pues Doofenshmirtz normalmente no es tan listo o tan agresivo, es la primera vez que se daba algo como esto, y sencillamente no le agradaba, no quería perder a uno de sus amos, a uno de los que mas quiere, Ferb seguía corriendo hasta que de la mesa tomó aquel aparato y se escondió un momento en ella esperando la oportunidad adecuada, se le veía decidido, miró un momento a Phineas, este se encontraba abrazando a Perry pues parecía que aquel aparato ya no soportaba mas, era ahora o nunca, Ferb salió del lugar pero de inmediato fue impactado por una bala, justo en su pecho y aun así, con esa herida, le disparó a Doofenshmirtz, el cual cesó un momento el ataque y vio a Ferb, no podía creer que un niño como el sabía de esas máquinas, pero estaba sorprendido que aun con esa herida podía seguir en pie, pero por distraerse casi impacta una bala policíaca en su brazo, este dio un par de disparos pero Ferb hizo lo mismo, no dejó de disparar, Phineas empezó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas, sabía que con esa herida Ferb podía morir.

¡¡FERB!!-volvió a decir en un grito Phineas, pero se le oía la voz quebrada, Ferb hizo caso omiso y siguió disparando hacia Doofenshmirtz, este al ver una oportunidad sacó la tapa de un ducto y por ahí escapó, los policías intentaron seguirlo pero ninguno era tan delgado como el fugitivo, Ferb cayó de rodillas al suelo dejando de lado el arma, mientras para el todo se volvía borroso, pero pudo distinguir una figura acercarse a él corriendo, por último se dejó caer de lado y cuando lo notó alguien estaba a su lado, era su querido hermano Phineas, estaba llorando, podía oír claramente como le suplicaba que resistiera, que no se fuera de su lado.

¡¡Ferb!! ¡¡¡Ferb!!! Resiste, mamá y papá vendrán pronto, se que te pondrás bien, se que saldrás de esta... no me dejes solo, te lo pido-suplicó Phineas en medio de sollozos, Perry miraba el momento, no quería que Ferb muriera, el es su amigo, sin embargo su brazalete sonó, era hora de ir tras el asesino, el ornitorrinco dio una última mirada a la escena que se desarrollaba, y sentía pena por Phineas, bajó la mirada resignado, y salió corriendo, encontró un botón en la pared y de ella se abrió un pasadizo por el que entró no sin antes ponerse su sombrero, el pasadizo de inmediato se cerró, llegó al cuartel y el comandante le saludó como solía hacerlo.

Agente P, tienes que ir tras Doofenshmirtz, esta vez robó un contenedor radiactivo, un rayo de partículas y un imán de la feria científica-el comandante se detuvo en seco cuando su ayudante le susurró al oído que el agente P había estado en el lugar-lo siento agente P, lo que le a pasado a tu amo es lamentable, nos conectaremos a una de las cámaras de seguridad y te permitiremos ver y oír todo-en efecto la imagen fue reemplazada y vio que ahora estaba las imágenes del centro comercial, vio a Phineas quien tenía a Ferb sostenido en uno de sus brazos, podía ver claramente sus lagrimas y eso solo conseguía que lo llenara de ira y resentimiento hacia el doctor Doofenshmirtz, pero mas que nada se concentró en lo que oyó a continuación.

Phineas... debo irme-habló Ferb con un poco de pena en su voz de dejar solo al mejor amigo que ha tenido, a su hermano.

No Ferb... resiste, aun nos quedan muchos veranos por delante, resiste, no puedes dejarme solo, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermanastro, no, mi hermano, te lo ruego, resiste... me gustaría que Candace, mamá, papá y Perry estuvieran aquí-esta última frase hizo que Perry bajara la cabeza sin dejar de mirar, pues sentía algo de culpa por dejarlos en ese momento tan doloroso-ellos te dirían lo mismo que yo, no me abandones-pidió Phineas llorando

Adiós... Phineas... mi querido hermano-dijo Ferb con una pequeña sonrisa y cerró sus ojos, Phineas sabía lo que quería decir pero no lo quería aceptar, Ferb no podía estar muerto, no podía.

¿Ferb?... ¡¡FERB!!-exclamó Phineas fuertemente mientras abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo sin vida de Ferb, quería creer que solo era una pesadilla, pero sabía perfectamente que eso era real y que su hermano... ya no volvería, en ese momento habían permitido a Candace y a los señores Flynn continuar, encontraron a Phineas llorando desesperadamente con el cuerpo de Ferb entre sus brazos.

¿Phi... Phineas?-dijo con temor Candace

Phineas se volteó con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, cuando se acercaron pudieron notar que la camisa de Phineas estaba manchada de sangre, al ver bien a Ferb, se percataron de que este tenía dos disparos en el cuerpo, uno en el brazo derecho y otro en el pecho, justo en su corazón.

¿Fe... Ferb?-dijo titubeando Linda y Phineas solo le limitó a volver su rostro y a seguir abrazando a Ferb mientras volvía a llorar, lloraba y repetía una y otra vez el nombre de Ferb, los ojos de Candace se llenaron de lagrimas que empezaron a caer por tierra.

Ferb...-susurró Candace al ver como Phineas lo abrazaba y lloraba sobre el, pronto sus padres se pusieron a llorar, Lawrence tubo que abrazar a Linda, quien estaba completamente destrozada por perder a uno de sus hijos, en ese momento Isabella llegaba pues estaba de compras con su mamá, sin embargo al reconocer a toda la familia Flynn dejó a su mamá y ella se dirigió hasta donde estaban, al llegar oyó el llanto de toda la familia Flynn, esto la preocupó.

¿Candace? ¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó mientras se acercaba a donde la mencionada-¿Candace?-repitió cuando estuvo cerca de ella, al mirar al suelo vio a Phineas llorar- Candace ¿qué pasó aquí?-preguntó de nuevo en espera de una respuesta

Oh... Isabella, ha muerto... Ferb, ha muerto-contestó con su voz quebrada Candace

¿Qué?-dijo una anonadada Isabella mientras miraba como Phineas mencionaba una y otra vez el nombre de Ferb y como abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida-Ferb, no-dijo mirando el cuerpo del mencionado a la vez que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ese día pasó de uno soleado a uno lleno de nubes negras para la familia Flynn, uno de los policías llegó y dijo.

Lo sentimos, pero debemos llevarnos al niño para que extraigan esas balas de su cuerpo, y entonces podrán llevárselo.

¡No! ¡No se lo llevarán!-contestó un destrozado Phineas

Debemos hacerlo, lo sentimos-dijo el policía a lo cual Candace intentó levantar a Phineas pero este insistía en quedarse al lado de Ferb, sin embargo con ayuda de Isabela por fin pudieron separarlo, entonces Phineas empezó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Candace. Perry miraba todo mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro, el comandante retomó la pantalla y dijo.

Agente P, lamentamos lo de tu amo, hemos perdido la señal del satélite localizador de Doofenshmirtz así que por hoy te puedes retirar, si tenemos nueva información mañana te avisaremos y agente P, de nuevo lo siento-sin mas que decir Perry se retiró. Esa misma tarde empezaron a velar el cuerpo de Ferb, Phineas lloraba incontrolablemente sobre Isabella que no podía evitar sentir tristeza, ahí estaban todos, sus amigos, familiares y quienes le ayudaron en alguna locura que hicieron, incluso Jeremy y los integrantes de la banda Love Hendel, Jeremy consolaba a Candace que no paraba de llorar, ese ambiente era de melancolía y tristeza. Pasaron la noche junto al cuerpo de Ferb, a eso de las 10:00 de la noche Perry apareció junto a los pies de Phineas.

Oh... ahí estas Perry-dijo Phineas con su voz totalmente quebrada mientras lo levantaba y abrazaba, Perry no soportaba verlo así, esa noche Phineas pasó al lado del cuerpo de Ferb con Perry sobre sus piernas, se quedó dormido con algunas lagrimas en el rostro, además de que era el único que estaba ahí en ese momento, solo tenía la compañía de Perry. Por otro lado Candace era acompañada por Jeremy y Stacy quienes trataban de consolarla.

Vamos Candace, levanta el animo-dijo Jeremy

Mi hermano menor ha muerto, no puedo sentirme feliz-dijo Candace entre sollozos

Candace, debes controlarte-dijo Stacy poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

No lo entiendes Stacy, siempre quise acusar a Phineas y a Ferb por alguna cosa que hacían, pero mi hermanastro murió por defender a mi hermano, se cuidaban mutuamente, y lo peor es que el mas lastimado es Phineas, el quería mucho a Ferb a pesar de que era su hermanastro, simplemente dependían uno del otro, y todo acabó-dijo Candace con mucha tristeza en su voz, Jeremy y Stacy se sentían impotentes en ese momento, no sabían que hacer.

Mientras con Phineas y Perry, cerca de las dos de la mañana el comunicador de Perry empezó a brillar, este de inmediato se bajó de Phineas pero antes de que pudiera ir a algún lado le oyó murmurar a Phineas.

Siempre juntos... Ferb-murmuró entre sueños Phineas mientras sonreía levemente, Perry se fue al instante y haciendo girar el cuadro de su foto se abrió una compuerta de la pared, se puso su sombrero y entonces entró y la compuerta se cerró, pero en eso Phineas se despertó y miro para todos lados en busca de Perry

¿Perry?-preguntó Phineas y luego puso una cara de sospecha, muy rara en él, de repente miró el cuerpo de Ferb, quien parecía que estuviera dormido y no muerto, entonces dulcemente le dijo.

Regresaré en un momento Ferb, no me tardaré o eso espero-y dicho esto se retiró.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Perry descendía por aquel pasadizo y entonces salió en su asiento de siempre.

Siento molestarte agente P...-empezó Monograma

_¿Agente P?_-pensó alguien que los espiaba

Pero tenemos noticias de Doofenshmirtz, acaba de regresar a su guarida de siempre y será mejor que le hagas una visita para ver que se trama esta vez-ordenó el comandante y entonces Perry hizo su típico saludo militar y se subió en su aeronave con destino a la guarida de Doofenshmirtz, una vez aya entró por una pared, no estaba de ánimos para usar la puerta como un "ornitorrinco civilizado", entonces Doofenshmirtz se volteó y dijo.

Ah Perry el ornitorrinco nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿se puede saber por que estas aquí?-Perry lo miró con una cara de odio y desdén-déjame adivinar, seguro que es por las cosas del centro comercial-Perry empezó a sentir mar ira y cólera ante la ignorancia de Doofenshmirtz y una lagrima se escapó-espera espera ¿qué ocurre?... ah no... No me digas que al niño que maté por error era amigo tuyo.

Cuando dijo eso Perry cogió su sombrero buscando algo dentro de él y de repente sacó una foto y mientras se ponía su sombrero la lanzó a los pies del doctor, este la recogió y pudo ver a dos niños en ella, uno de camisa con franjas naranjas y amarillas, pantalón azul oscuro y tenis blancos con negros de cabello naranja y cabeza triangular, al lado de él un niño con camisa amarilla y pantalón morado, zapatos negros con blancos, cabello verde y cabeza rectangular y con gran nariz, entre ellos estaba un ornitorrinco con pico naranja ojos saltones y cuerpo verde, parado en cuatro patas, al parecer, ellos estaban jugando con Perry en la foto.

Ya veo con que esos dos niños eran tus amos, lo siento Perry el ornitorrinco pero tienes que superarlo lo hecho, hecho está-dijo sin mayor interés Doofenshmirtz pero es golpeado por una patada voladora que Perry dio en ese momento, sin embargo al no ver ni rastro de las cosas robadas el comandante le ordenó regresar a la base no sin antes dejar atado al doctor, cosa que complació un poco a Perry, lo que el no sabía era que alguien presenció absolutamente todo, su secreto corría peligro, o peor, su trabajo corría peligro.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Em... bueno este es un fic navideño de Phineas & Ferb, lo sé esta historia comenzó con un "día gris" pero terminará con uno muy soleado y no será muy largo que digamos, espero les aya gustado. Déjenme reviews por fa n_n, una cosa lamento si por ahí se me fue una falta ortográfica en algún nombre de algún personaje, es que ando despistada, espero me dejen reviews por fa


	2. espejismos del corazon

Hola soy Amy Rose con ustedes, lamento si el primer episodio fue algo cruel con el pobre Ferb, pero así va el fic, calma le tengo algo especial reservado para el, por lo pronto disfruten.

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, ellos son de Disney y sus respectivos creadores (para ellos, gracias por crear Phineas y Ferb XD)

Mi regalo perfecto

_Jamás imaginé que algo como eso podría pasar en mi vida, jamás imaginé que Ferb, la persona a la que mas quería se fue, que muriera en mis brazos, que me dejara solo, ya estando cerca la época en la que todas las familias se unen, y todo por culpa de un loco cuyo nombre desconozco pero que buscaré hasta hacerlo pagar, lo obligaré a devolverme a Ferb, si no... tomaré medidas drásticas._

Capítulo 2: espejismos del corazón, perdiendo la cordura

Una vez que Perry dejó atado al doctor Doofenshmirtz salió de ahí antes de que Phineas pudiera despertar y notar su desaparición, se subió a su deslizador y empezó a alejarse de Doofenshmirtz evils inc. A medio camino de llegar a su hogar su deslizador empezó a fallar cayendo en una de las calles de Danville, cuando miró las etiquetas notó que estaba a varias cuadras de llegar a su casa, sin embargo estaba intrigado por saber que le pasó a su deslizador, revisó su combustible, el tanque estaba casi lleno, no podía ser eso, le dio vueltas a su deslizador hasta que encontró una especie de bomba de tiempo que se activó tapando su motor con... ¿goma de mascar?, eso parecía trampa de niños, "que ridículo" pensó Perry, sin embargo como no podía hablar se limitó a hacer su típico gruñido.

Si lo sé, fue ridículo pero era lo que mas a mano tenía-dijo una voz que a Perry se le hizo familiar, estaba pasmado de la sorpresa, se volteó lentamente y se encontró con aquellos ojos negros, esa sonrisa confiada, insinuándole que había descubierto su secreto-aunque debes admitir que funcionó ¿no?

Perry no emitió sonido alguno, veía pasmado a aquella pequeña figura, la cual salió de las sombras dejando ver a una persona que él bien conocía, llevaba una gabardina de investigador, osea sencilla de color café, un sombrero parecido al de Perry, bajo la gabardina se veía una camisa amarilla con franjas naranjas, un pantalón sencillo y ligero de color azul profundo y al parecer tenía su cabello mas largo de lo que lo solía tener, también se podría notar claramente que no tenía mas allá de 12 años, este miró a Perry que aun estaba en estado de shock.

Tranquilo agente P, no soy quien tu crees-le dijo a lo cual Perry lo miró extrañado-bueno no del todo.

Perry emitió su gruñido de ornitorrinco y el chico presionó una especie de comunicador que tenía en su oído, entonces una luz roja se encendió.

¿qué a que me refiero?, pues... ¿cómo explicarlo?-se preguntó a si mismo pero de forma tal que Perry pudiera oír.

"podrías empezar presentándote"-comentó el ornitorrinco

Esa es una buena idea, gracias agente P-le dijo el chico, Perry se quedó pasmado, ¿cómo podía entender lo que decía?-mi nombre es Phineas Flynn, conocido por otros como agente P, el mejor de Danville

"¿el mejor? ¿cómo puedes entender lo que digo? ¡responde!"-exigió Perry, sabía que el lo entendería, aunque aun no tenía idea de que forma lo estaba logrando

En orden, soy el mejor agente humano de todo Danville, fui o mejor dicho seré reclutado dentro de dos años aproximadamente, así que en teoría podría decirse que soy el Phineas del futuro-explicó a lo que Perry asentó en señal de que comprendió-vine hasta aquí con ayuda de uno de mis tantos experimentos de verano, construyendo un portal del tiempo, regresé para evitar el asesinato de Ferb Fletcher, mi hermanastro, pero al parecer no pude llegar a tiempo, podría decirse que hice un mal cálculo, en cuanto a como entenderte pues soy Phineas, sabes que para mi no es problema inventar diversos aparatos con tecnología de punta, aunque desde lo de Ferb... lo ago por mi cuenta.

"pero si es así"-prosiguió Perry-"¿que haces aun aquí si tu misión fracasó?"

La razón de que aun este aquí, es por que necesito tu ayuda agente P, aún hay modo de revertir esta perdida, también aún estamos a tiempo de evitar que...-no prosiguió pues se puso a pensar si era conveniente decírselo a Perry, pues el bien sabe el cariño que les tiene, Perry por su lado se empezó a enfurecer.

"¿evitar que cosa?"-preguntó inmediatamente el ornitorrinco a lo que Phineas levantó la mirada serio

... evitar que me vuelva loco-concluyó dejando sorprendido a Perry entonces decidió explicarle-poco después de la muerte de Ferb, empecé a volverme loco, estaba demasiado hiperactivo, incluso intentaron curarme, después de un año y medio de dura terapia pude recuperar algo de mi cordura, aun no estoy del todo sano pero el gobierno necesitaba mis servicios, ¿y como negarme? Si era para poder lograr lo que siempre quise.

"¿revivir a Ferb?"-trató de adivinar Perry

No... matar a Heinz Doofenshmirtz-concluyó Phineas, Perry se quedó sin habla

"¿qué?"-fue lo único que pudo preguntar por la sorpresa

Así es, me dieron por tarea eliminar desde el pasado al doctor Doofenshmirtz porque en mi tiempo... fuiste asesinado por uno de sus cómplices-le comentó casi a punto de romper en llanto y con su voz quebrada- te capturaron y... bueno... ¿para que contar el resto?-Perry se puso helado, no podía creer que Doofenshmirtz, su Némesis de toda la vida, se aiga puesto de segundón de algún científico loco, obviamente mas loco que el propio Doofenshmirtz, estaba verdaderamente decepcionado de él por caer tan bajo hasta tal grado de ser un segundón.

"¿y solo por eso ingresaste al gobierno? ¿para matar a mi Némesis? No lo puedo creer, no de ti"-comentó Perry amargamente

Entiende agente P, era la única manera de vengar a Ferb, de encontrar al responsable de tu muerte y la de muchos agentes mas, entre ellos está el agente Peter el panda, el agente Pinki el perro de Isabella, también entre ellos Biff, el pez de Bufford, irónicamente sus objetivos siempre fueron los agentes de Monograma y todos los agentes animales existentes, incluso mató animales de zoológicos o reservas naturales, aun no sabemos que es lo que pasa o por que lo hace, por eso fui enviado aquí, para saber eso-concluyó el agente P humano.

"entonces viniste hasta aquí para evitar la muerte de Ferb y la mía, en tal caso, me parece muy bien que estés aquí"-comentó Perry

Pues, no se si está bien que estés cerca de mi... mi locura me ha hecho desarrollar algo como una doble personalidad, pero aun así no creo que tengas problemas con eso, es muy ingenuo por lo que oí de Monograma y mi superior quienes ya trataron con el, ahora, debemos comenzar con esto, vuelve con Phineas antes de que sospeche mas de la cuenta-le dijo el agente Phineas y Perry asentó pero recordó el problema de su motor.

Oh si, el motor-dijo Phineas y luego de unas reparaciones estuvo listo para usar, Perry se subió inmediatamente pero recordó algo.

"una cosa mas, ¿se puede saber como podré comunicarme contigo?"-le preguntó antes de partir a lo cual Phineas puso una mano sobre su barbilla en señal de que pensaba.

Pues...-habló por fin el agente humano-por eso no te preocupes, en tu guarida podrás encontrar un aparato de producciones Phineas, eso podrá servir por ahora para poder comunicarnos, nos veremos pronto agente P-concluyó Phineas mientras desaparecía a través de las sombras, para Perry era raro pero por ahora tenía que confiar en él para evitar que Phineas se vuelva loco, eso era lo que mas le preocupaba, en un momento estuvo sobre su casa y guardando su deslizador fue hasta donde había dejado a Phineas pero no lo encontró, eso lo preocupó, decidió ir a buscarlo.

*Con Phineas*

Estaba dando vueltas de un lado al otro en el patio, estaba preocupado por lo que había visto, aun no lo creía posible

*-*-*Flash Back*-*-*

_Siento molestarte agente P_...-decía Monograma, sin embargo en eso alguien se había conseguido escabullir hasta la guarida secreta de Perry, era Phineas

_¿Agente P?_-pensó mientras veía todo desde un lugar donde no lo sorprendieran

_Pero tenemos noticias de Doofenshmirtz, acaba de regresar a su guarida de siempre y será mejor que le hagas una visita para ver que se trama esta vez_-ordenó Monograma y entonces Perry hizo su típico saludo militar y se subió en su aeronave con destino a la guarida de Doofershmett, Phineas aun no creía lo que había visto, ¿quién era el tal Doofenshmirtz?, decidió averiguarlo pero en otra ocasión, por ahora estaba demasiado desconcertado con la muerte de su amado hermano.

*-*-*Fin del Flash Back*-*-*

No sabía que hacer, estaba demasiado confundido, ¿su mascota era un agente secreto? Eso por donde quiera que lo mirara, era loco, todo esto lo tenía mal, pero nada podía hacer, tenía ganas de gritar, de desahogarse pero no podía.

_¿qué te preocupa?_-le preguntó una voz que el bien conocía, se volteó rápidamente y lo vio ahí de pie, su cuerpo era transparente, era algo lógico pues al parecer solo era un alma.

Ferb, como quisiera que siguieras vivo, mas ahora que he descubierto lo impensable de Perry, ahora mas que nunca, te necesito hermano-comentó Phineas mientras pequeñas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, Ferb no dijo nada, pero era de esperarse pues como Phineas lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, Ferb era un hombre de acción, no de palabras, pero el silencio de Ferb siempre había sido bien interpretado por Phineas pues habían llegado hasta tal punto en que no eran necesarias las palabras para poder entender el punto de vista del chico cayado.

Se que debo ser fuerte, pero no puedo, apenas tengo diez años, no puedo soportar tanta carga-dijo Phineas aun llorando

Pues no lo hagas-le dijo simplemente Ferb, Phineas le miró, no entendía a que se refería con eso.

¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó Phineas, Ferb miró hacia arriba para luego tomar una actitud pensante.

Morí, ¿y que?, aun así eso no nos impide estar juntos, ahora mismo te lo estoy demostrando, en cuanto a Perry, yo ya esperaba algo como eso, cuando fuimos espías pensaste que todo eso lo construí, pero no fue así, luego llegué a la conclusión de que esa guarida estaba diseñada para un cierto mamífero semiacuatico de cuatro patas-concluyó Ferb, Phineas se puso a pensarlo bien pues ahora que lo pensaba todo lo que pasó aquella vez no tenía ningún sentido o lógica.

Bueno, en ambas teorías tienes razón, pero aun así, eso no quita el hecho de que te necesito-comentó Phineas casi rompiéndose de nuevo en llanto, Ferb solo le extendió su mano, Phineas intentó tomarla pero no pudo, aun así entendía que es lo que su hermanastro quería decirle, miró un momento hacia el cielo estrellado en una especie de trance meditante, luego de un momento pudo oír un ruido muy familiar, bajó su mirada y se encontró con su amada mascota.

Oh, ahí estas Perry-comentó tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien, miró hacia donde antes había visto a Ferb y este había desaparecido, le pareció aun mas raro pero por ahora eso le daba igual.

Vamos Perry, aquí hace mucho frío, entremos-le dijo Phineas a lo cual Perry gruñó y ambos entraron, después de dar vueltas en la casa volvieron hasta la sala principal donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Ferb, sin embargo se percató que alguien estaba ahí, mas bien eran varias personas, se trataban de Love Hendel, estaban frente al ataúd de Ferb.

¿quién diría que una de las personas que nos ayudó a reunirnos de nuevo murió?-comentó irónicamente Danny

Le debemos tanto, sobre todo por que gracias a él y a su pequeño hermano pude recuperar mi sentido del ritmo-agregó Swampy

Es cierto, además gracias a ellos pudimos volver a sentir la grata experiencia de un escenario, había olvidado como se sentía-añadió Bobbi

En realidad para nosotros fue todo un placer-dijo Phineas aproximándose al sitio en el que estaba Love Hendel.

Siempre se salen con la suya ¿eh?-preguntó divertido Swampy recordando aquella canción que improvisaron en la librería en aquella ocasión.

Si, podría decirse-añadió Phineas

Aun así ¿no eres demasiado joven como para intentar reunir a una banda muy antigua?-preguntó Danny

Si, si lo soy-comentó divertido Phineas, se mantuvieron en una charla normal por el resto de la velada, Perry solo podía observar, por ahora todo estaba en orden, pero también recordó que debía buscar el aparato del que le habló el agente Phineas, empezó a caminar hasta que llegó al cuarto de Candace, una vez allí se puso su sombrero y luego apretó un botón de un control remoto que estaba bajo unos peluches y el buró que estaba al lado de la cama de Candace se movió dejando al descubierto una entrada secreta y entró por ahí, una vez que llegó a su guarida empezó a buscar por todos lados algún aparato fuera de lo común, por fin encontró un aparato similar al que Phineas llevaba y se lo colocó, este emitía una leve señal.

_Así que al fin lo encontraste_-le dijo Phineas desde el comunicador, Perry emitió su típico gruñido diciendo lo que a continuación transcribimos.

"me costó trabajo debo decirte"-le dijo Perry entre regaño y sarcasmo

_Lo siento mucho agente P, pero Carl entró a la guarida a hacer su rutina de mantenimiento de equipo, no podía dejarlo al alcance de alguien que no fueras tu, ahora, Phineas parece haberte descubierto, tranquilo por ahora no hará nada para tratar de detenerte o probar que eres un agente secreto pero si no nos damos prisa puede que salga mal parado en este conflicto, una cosa mas, ha visto su primera visión_-le explicó el agente humano, Perry no entendió lo último que le dijo.

"espera un momento, ¿su primera visión?"-le preguntó Perry, Phineas se detuvo un momento y después de lo que había parecido ser un suspiro dijo.

_Si, vio a Ferb, o esa fue su impresión, no se en realidad que fue o por que pero recuerdo que lo que me dijo me hizo tener fuerzas para poder soportar esa carga temporalmente, dentro de tres días empiezan los verdaderos problemas, empezaré a enloquecer y por eso debemos de darnos prisa, en ese tiempo estaba tan enloquecido que incluso casi cometo una verdadera barbaridad_-le comentó Phineas, Perry se heló, no quería preguntarlo pero debía hacerlo por el bien de Phineas.

"¿a que te refieres con eso?"-le pregunto, de nuevo Phineas calló y luego por fin dijo algo.

_Pues... casi termino perdiendo la cabeza, pude haber golpeado a Isabella aun cuando ella solo trataba de ayudarme, no la golpeé pero si la lastimé en sus sentimientos, algo que hizo que le doliera el corazón... y de paso a mi..._-comentó con tristeza en su voz Phineas, Perry no quería imaginar algo como lo que le contó.

"ya veo"-dijo simplemente-"entonces te veo mañana en mi guarida, me imagino sabes donde esta una de las tantas entradas ¿no?"

_Usaré la que está en el árbol en el que Ferb y yo solíamos pasar nuestro día pensando algo divertido, ¿sabes? Recuerdo que justo cuando planeábamos algo tu desaparecías y yo decía "oye, ¿y Perry?" eso me parecía gracioso_-le dijo riéndose, Perry también empezó a reírse emitiendo su típico sonido

Entonces nos vemos mañana-le dijo cortando la comunicación, decidió ir hacia donde estaba Phineas con Love Hendel, mañana seguro sería un día muy pesado.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Hola, pues las cosas se van poniendo raras, lo admito este capítulo no tiene mucho sentido ._ . Pero ténganme paciencia por que pronto todo llegará a su fin y el misterio quedará resuelto, ahora si me disculpan, debo buscar a Perry n_n chao


	3. un grave error

Hola yo de nuevo trayendo un nuevo episodio de "Mi regalo perfecto" ahora en este las cosas se empiezan a poner feas, bueno les dejo con el fic.

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Swampy Marsh además de Disney, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios.

MI REGALO PERFECTO

_Es cierto, descubrí cosas inimaginables de mi mascota, ¿y eso que?, por ahora eso me da igual porque tengo en que ocupar mi cabeza, después de todo sin Ferb el verano ya no es lo mismo y ya no puedo disfrutarlo como lo hubiera hecho normalmente, sea como sea haré que ese psicópata que mató a Ferb pague por su insolencia, por apartarlo de mi lado, si alguien intenta meterse en mi camino será eliminado, aun si es uno de mis amigos, es verdad, mi corazón se está volviendo negro, esto es lo que obtienen de consecuencia cuando alejan a alguien importante de mi lado, pero sobre todo de ahora en adelante protegeré con mi vida a mi hermana, madre y padre, aquel que cometa la osadía de lastimarlos así sea solo un poco, lo pagará muy caro... incluso si le hacen algo a Perry, ahora se que puede cuidarse solo pero aun así no van a hacerle nada._

CAPÍTULO 3: UN GRAVE ERROR, EL DESPERTAR DE MI LOCURA

Al día siguiente, cuando el sol salió, Perry se escabulló hasta su guarida secreta y al llegar alguien estaba sentado en su silla, era el agente P del futuro.

Buenos días agente P, espero ayas dormido bien-comentó alegremente el niño cosa que hizo a Perry ponerse de buen humor.

"Buenos días Phineas, yo espero lo mismo"-comentó alegremente Perry, se aproximó a él y luego se vio en el monitor el aviso de un mensaje entrante, Perry lo rechazó, debían hacer cosas mas importantes que intentar detener a Doofenshmirtz después de todo esa era su rutina de todos los días y por hoy quería hacerla variar para poder ayudar a uno de los que considera mas importante por sobre su trabajo.

"Bueno, ¿y que haremos hoy Phineas?"-preguntó Perry haciendo un énfasis divertido en la pregunta cosa que hizo a Phineas reír

Siempre supe que tenías un buen sentido del humor, pues debemos primero monitorear los movimientos de Phineas, al mas mínimo indicio de que algo se sale de contraste tendré que intervenir inmediatamente-comentó el agente P humano

"¿algo que se salga de contraste?"-preguntó Perry

Me refiero a alguna cosa que se salga de lo normal, osea que yo no recuerde que haya pasado, si por alguna razón se ve afectado algo del pasado puede cambiar el futuro por mas pequeño que sea-le comentó Phineas del futuro, el ornitorrinco tragó saliva pesadamente, esto le daba mala espina.

"Entiendo, tengo cámaras por todo el lugar, no hay ni un centímetro que no esté vigilado de la casa Flynn, así que eso hace parte del trabajo, ahora mejor voy con Doofenshmirtz antes de que Monograma empiece a lanzar rayos por la cabeza"-bromeó Perry a lo que Phineas volvió a reír.

De acuerdo, te veo mas tarde ¿vale?-preguntó Phineas a lo cual tuvo una respuesta afirmativa, Perry salió del lugar con su deslizador, cuando el salió Phineas volvió hacia el monitor y buscó con ayuda de las cámaras a su yo del pasado, como lo supuso estaría en la sala preparándose para el último adiós del cuerpo de Ferb que tendría lugar dentro de diez minutos.

*Con el Phineas del presente*

Se preparaba para lo que seguía, el último adiós, a él le dolía pero nada podía hacer, no por ahora, estaba frente al espejo y después de arreglarse un poco da un suspiro, casi se podría decir que sus lágrimas tenían planes de volver a salir, pero Phineas no se lo permitió, salió de ahí para encontrarse con su hermana Candace en el pasillo, esta lo miró preocupada.

Phineas, ¿estas bien?-le preguntó, Phineas bajó un segundo la mirada para luego levantarla con una falsa sonrisa.

Si Candace, estoy bien-mintió, sabía que Candace no caería en algo como eso pero tratar nunca estaba de mas, decidió seguir hacia su destino, mas allá se topó con su padre Lawrence, este notó mucha tristeza en Phineas, no dijo nada por que sabía que era inútil, seguro con el tiempo lo superaría, o tal vez no, quien lo sabía, Phineas llegó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Ferb, le miró un momento recordando muchas aventuras que tuvieron juntos como cuando construyeron el juego para poder saber a donde se iban sus inventos después de jugar o usarlos, también recordaba lo del restauran de ornitorrinco, o la clásica banda de un solo éxito, no quería que todo eso se fuera pero así eran las cosas después de todo.

Ferb... te extrañaré-dijo mientras una lágrima fugitiva rodaba por su mejilla

Todos extrañaremos a ese niño, aunque después de todo ustedes eran hermanos ¿no?-dijo acercándose Swampy, Phineas levantó su mirada hacia él y dijo.

Así es, lo quería muchísimo, aunque eso no signifique que deje de quererlo, nadie lo reemplazará como mi mejor amigo, y como mi hermano, el mejor-concluyó Phineas sonriendo, Swampy dibujó una leve sonrisa para luego decir.

Así es como debe ser, eres muy listo chico-le comentó satisfecho el ex baterista de Love Hendel

Además, se que algún día nos volveremos a ver, o por lo menos eso espero, volver a verlo en alguna ocasión-comentó Phineas algo dolido

Así será Phineas, así será-se limitó a responder Swampy, pronto dieron las diez, entre Lawrence y Love Hendel cargaron el ataúd de Ferb y empezaron a ir hacia donde lo iban a poner, se oían lágrimas y sollozos durante el camino, Phineas iba muy callado, como perdido en sus recuerdos o perdido de la tierra, Isabella iba a su lado y lo miraba preocupada como meditaba con su cabeza baja, Candace era acompañada por Stacy y Jeremy, iban sollozando mientras recordaban todo lo que pasó durante el tiempo que pasaron con Ferb, recuerdos iban y venían, por fin llegaron hasta el lugar y por último hicieron descender suavemente el ataúd, el cual al tocar tierra era cubierto de flores que iban depositando cada uno, cerrada la tumba se pusieron unos ramos y flores blancas sobre el lugar, una vez concluido, Phineas fue el último en dejar su tributo al que en vida fue alguien muy especial, dejó caer la blanca flor acompañada de una lágrima fugitiva, luego el cementerio quedó vacío, sin embargo en medio de esa soledad alguien se aproximó a la tumba, tenía en su mano una flor color violeta, una que resaltaba por sobre todas las demás, con cuidado la depositó en el suelo y luego se pudo ver como empezaba a llover, era un escenario realmente triste y melancólico, de repente alguien llegó por atrás.

"no pudiste evitar venir aquí ¿verdad?"-le preguntó el mamífero semi-acuático al que estaba frente a la tumba, este levantó su cabeza pero no se volteó.

Es mi hermano, ¿qué puedo decir? A pesar de los años no he olvidado nada de lo que pasamos y lo que hicimos por tratar de ayudar a todos, quisiera volver a verle-comentó el agente P humano.

"no eres el único, todos lo extrañan"-comentó Perry a lo que el chico se paró y se volteó, se podían ver unas lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas

Vamonos, este lugar me está haciendo mal-pidió, ambos se fueron no sin antes dejar que Perry lanzara su rosa a la tumba, era una de color negra, una muy rara y por eso la puso sobre la tumba, esa rosa y la del agente P del futuro eran las que mas resaltaban, se marcharon del sitio sin decir palabra alguna.

*dos días después*

Phineas ya no era el mismo, tenía un fuerte temperamento, o andaba muy triste como para sonreír, a Isabella le preocupaba mas que a nadie de su familia, no le gustaba ver a Phineas así pues el tenía la reputación de sonreír hasta en la adversidad pero en esta vez parecía que la tristeza le había ganado, y por mucho, esa tarde decidió darle ánimos y si veía la oportunidad le confesaría sus sentimientos, caminó hasta la parte trasera de la casa Flynn-Fletcher y vio a Phineas pensando bajo aquel árbol que fue el lugar en el que Phineas y Ferb crearon tantas maquinas locas, se le veía triste, Isabella dio unos pasos hasta donde estaba Phineas y dijo.

Hola Phineas, ¿qué estás haciendo?-era la típica pregunta que ella hacía, Phineas levantó un momento la mirada, luego la volvió a poner donde la tenía en un principio.

Nada, Isabella, te rogaría que me dejaras solo, no estoy de ánimos para hacer alguna cosa hoy-concluyó Phineas, no era el mismo de antes

Pero Phineas, tu siempre vives inventando cosas divertidas, vamos no dejes que esto te arruine el verano-le animó Isabella a lo que Phineas la miró, no era una mirada normal pero tampoco era rábica.

_Supongo que lo que todos dicen es verdad, la gente puede cambiar de un día para el otro, sin embargo yo no cambie, es algo difícil de explicar, pero aun así no debí haber hecho lo que hice, en es entonces no pensaba, y cometí un error fatal_

El Phineas del futuro se mantenía alerta, miraba la escena que se desarrollaba y luego pudo ver y oír lo siguiente.

No quiero hacer nada hoy Isabella, no me insistas-reprochó Phineas, en serio eso no sonaba a el, Isabella frunció el seño

A ver Phineas Flynn, ¿qué sería lo primero que Ferb te diría si te viera así como estás? Diría que lo mejor es olvidar el pasado y ver hacia delante así que olvida lo que pasó, seguro Ferb se destrozaría al verte así o al oírte pronunciar esas palabras-dijo Isabella con sus manos en las caderas, Phineas frunció el ceño aun mas.

Basta Isabella-dijo Phineas

Sabes que es verdad lo que te digo, así que ¿por que te resistes a volver a sonreír?...-prosiguió ella haciendo caso omiso a lo que Phineas le había dicho.

Isabella detente-dijo Phineas poniéndose muy enojado a la par que apretaba sus puños con fuerza

Vamos Phineas, ¿qué no entiendes que me preocupo por ti? ¿es que no quieres ver la verdad? ¡debes ser fuerte y salir adelante como Ferb hubiera queri... –antes de que pudiera terminar una mano se alzó en el aire y luego fue conducida hasta darle una fuerte bofetada a Isabella en la mejilla, esta al recibirla se quedó con la cabeza en el mismo lugar al que había sido conducida por culpa de la bofetada, se había quedado helada, no era la única, el Phineas del futuro se puso de pie de golpe a la vez que golpeó la mesa con las manos, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se le veía serio pero sorprendido a la vez, Isabella levantó su cara lentamente y se topó con los ojos llenos de rabia de Phineas, algo muy fuera de lo común, sobre todo viniendo de él, este seguía en la misma posición en la que quedó cuando le dio aquella bofetada, nadie se movió, solo se oía el movimiento de las hojas con el viento, de repente de los ojos de Isabella empezaron a salir varias lagrimas que empezaron a caer por tierra, de pronto la expresión de cólera en el rostro de Phineas cambió radicalmente a una de sorpresa, ni el creía lo que había hecho, miró a Isabella y su vista se fijó en la mejilla roja de la chica.

I... Isabella... yo...-no dijo mas pues Isabella retrocedió unos pasos para luego salir corriendo a través de la puerta del patio de la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas se quedó paralizado, jamás había hecho algo así, el agente P humano por su lado se dejó caer a la silla, estaba anonadado por lo que había pasado.

_Nunca me había portado tan cruel con alguien cercano a mi como Isabella, solo sentí un impulso que me llevó a hacer lo que hice, sobre todo por que fue la estupidez mas grande que pude haber hecho, Isabella solo trataba de animarme ¿y la traté así?, no tengo perdón, no merezco su perdón... soy... soy un mounstruo._

Phineas por fin asimiló la situación y cayó de rodillas mientras no dejaba un lado una expresión en blanco pero que describía incredulidad, tristeza, arrepentimiento, sorpresa, todo a la vez, de repente una lágrima cayó por tierra, en ese mismo momento... quería retroceder el tiempo, pero no podía.

*Con el Phineas del futuro*

¡¡NO!!-exclamó lleno de rabia Phineas a la par que golpeaba el panel con las manos, de forma tal que también pudiera sostenerse, bajó su mirada al mismo tiempo que cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, de estos parecían que en cualquier momento podrían dejar escapar una lagrima pero estaba entrenado para no llorar y poner su misión por sobre lo demás.

¡¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido?! ¡¡¿CÓMO?!!-se preguntó a sí mismo mientras apretaba las manos sin quitarlas del panel, en eso Perry había entrado, tenía leves raspones y parte del pelaje se le había caído, tal vez por la pelea que tuvo con el científico loco, vio a Phineas enojado pero no se imaginaba el porque.

¿qué ocurre Phineas?-le interrogó, Phineas suspiró y sin voltearse le respondió.

Yo... yo... abofeteé a Isabella-le comentó con voz apagada

¿Q-qué? – tartamudeó Perry, estaba sudando frío.

Mi bipolaridad interna... ha despertado antes de lo que yo creía, el pasado está cambiando seriamente, y es probable que el futuro que yo conozco también esté muy alterado-se mira su mano, esta por un momento se empezó a desvanecer, pero en eso el apretó el puño y al abrirlo parecía estar normal-debemos darnos prisa, si no, desapareceré, junto con todo lo que yo recuerdo

Perry se heló aun mas, no sabía exactamente a que se refería pero seguro no era nada bueno, en eso pudo ver que Phineas se puso a temblar, como si se riera por lo bajo de manera maniática, eso no debía ser bueno, el agente P lo que hizo fue atacar por la espalda a Phineas de modo tal que quedara inconsciente, este cayó pesadamente golpeándose la cabeza con el panel, después de hacerlo se acercó a una de las cámaras internas de la propia base, habían miles de escenas con distintos códigos de hora, fecha y claves, de todas esas solo escogió una, luego puso a rodar el último minuto de grabación, la cámara parecía estar instalada en el panel de control, cuando vio mas detenidamente la grabación se quedó helado de nuevo al ver una horrorosa mueca formarse en la cara de Phineas y sus sospechas eran ciertas, se había estado riendo como un maniático, seguro era por que después de lo que pasó en el patio la bipolaridad del Phineas del futuro había vuelto a renacer, miró al mencionado que seguía inconsciente y al ponerlo boca arriba vio que cayó con una expresión que era entre enojo y sorpresa, pero parecida a la de un maniático, se aterró.

"Phineas... ¿qué rayos te pasó?"-se preguntó a si mismo Perry, es decir, ¿cómo un niño de diez años podía hacer algo así?, no le hallaba respuesta lógica a ese enigma

*en el patio*

¡¡NO, NO, NO!!-decía una y otra vez Phineas mientras golpeaba incontables veces el suelo con sus puños-¡¡¿CÓMO PUDE HACERLE ESO A ISABELLA?!! ¡¡¿CÓMO?!!

Tan distraído estaba que no se percató que alguien había ingresado al patio, este volteó a Phineas y lo levantó lo mas que podía, claramente era mas grande que el niño de cabello naranja, este supo quien era, era Bufford.

He tu enano, ¿cómo te atreves a hacer llorar así a Isabella?-preguntó furioso Bufford, atrás de él entró Baljeet con expresión seria.

Si, lo que has hecho es casi tan malo como reprobar un examen-dijo Baljeet también enojado por lo que pasó, Phineas bajó la mirada.

Yo... fui un tonto, lo admito, y me arrepiento de lo que hice, sin embargo... yo... no tengo perdón, no merezco el perdón de Isabella, es mas, debería... alejarme de ella, así nunca mas la volveré a lastimar, les pido, les suplico, déjenme solo-pidió Phineas a punto de echarse a llorar, Bufford lo bajó bruscamente.

Como quieras gusano y será mejor que te mantengas alejado de Isabella, si la haces llorar de nuevo te pesará-dijo el bravucón saliendo del patio.

Jamás lo creí de ti-concluyó Baljeet saliendo, Phineas quedó solo, o tal vez no.

¿por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó una voz, Phineas no volteó.

Perdí la razón, es la verdad-dijo Phineas lastimado, no creía lo que hizo.

Entonces, mejor acaba ya con esto, por que se que si no lo haces seguirás atormentándote, se precavido y listo, piensa que esto podrá devolverte el cariño de Isabella, entonces tu...-no concluyó la frase pues al instante Phineas dijo.

Gracias, lo necesitaba oír de ti, es hora de visitar a un viejo amigo-dijo sin mas, se marchó sin un destino fijo, el ser que estaba ahí con Phineas se esfumó.

*en la guarida de Perry*

"creo que el golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte, ouch, creo que me pasé con ese niño"-se decía a si mismo Perry, sin embargo al instante se voltea al sentir la presencia de alguien mas en la habitación.

Valla, valla, pero si es la mascota de los Flynn, ¿y tu creías que no me iba a enterar?-le preguntó una sombra desde la entrada, mientras Perry lo observaba a su espalda el agente Phineas despertaba lentamente de su "siesta".

¿qué... que pasó?-preguntó un tanto adolorido.

Descubrí todo, eso pasó-le dijo la figura, al verlo el agente P humano y el ornitorrinco se quedaron helados.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Bueno, vimos un error que cometió Phineas, ahora ¿quién llegó a la base de Perry? ¿por qué Perry y el agente P humano están tan asustados e impactados? ¡¡pronto últimos capítulos!!


	4. buscando respuestas

Hola, de nuevo yo trayéndoles un nuevo episodio de "mi regalo perfecto", bueno no hay mucho que decir, solo les digo ¡pasen y lean!

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Swampy Marsh además de Disney, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios.

MI REGALO PERFECTO

_Sin lugar a dudas lo que hice es imperdonable, soy un total monstruo, pero… a pesar que sé que lo que hice fue un estúpido error… quiero seguir teniendo el cariño de Isabella… si lo pierdo… lo habré perdido todo… yo… yo ya no sabría que hacer, sobre todo si pierdo a mis amigos, familia y demás… tal y como perdí a Ferb… maldigo ese día…_

CAPÍTULO 4: BUSCANDO RESPUESTAS

¿Se puede saber que haces en la guarida de Perry?-interrogó Phineas

Necesitaba venir a pedirle un favor-dijo la figura desde las sombras

"Phineas… dale un traductor"-ordenó Perry

Pero…-dudó Phineas

"¡ahora!"-dijo Perry con tono severo, Phineas asentó y de su gabardina sacó una especie de comunicador

Esto te ayudará a entender todo lo que Perry diga-dijo Phineas entregándole el comunicador a la persona que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación

¿En serio? Pues veamos que puede hacer esta cosa-hace una pausa y se lo pone- y dime agente P ¿Cómo es que tu dueño te descubrió?

Yo te puedo responder a eso, para que lo entiendas mejor me presentaré, soy Phineas Flynn, vengo de dos años en el futuro y soy el mejor agente humano de la OWCA-aclaró Phineas

¿En serio? ¿Y por que estás aquí?-le preguntó la sombra

"Está aquí para detener los planes de Heinz Doofenshmirtz antes de que sea tarde y hacerlo pagar por el asesinato de Ferb Fletcher"-comentó Perry

Y ahora, ¿Por qué está aquí Vanessa?-le interrogó Phineas

Pues venía a pedirle a Perry que acabe ya con esto, estoy cansada de que papá se haga de segundón de un científico mas loco que él-reclamó Vanessa- por cierto lamento lo de tu medio hermano, mi papá a veces también se pasa.

Por ahora eso no importa, aunque si no te gusta esto solo espera, es cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se pongan peor-comentó Phineas, ni Vanessa ni Perry entendieron.

"¿a que te refieres?"-interrogó Perry

Verán… todo comenzó poco después de que Ferb fue asesinado…

*-*-*-*Flash Back*-*-*-*

(Nota de autora: las letras cursivas es la voz de Phineas narrando su historia)

Phineas… esto es por tu bien-decía Lawrence

¡No, claro que no! ¡Solo lo haces porque me quieres lejos!-decía Phineas atado, se lo veía enloquecido.

Phineas, si no hacemos esto terminaría cometiendo una locura-dijo Linda mientras que unos hombres ponían de pie a Phineas

¡¡Los odio!!¡¡Los odio a los dos!!-exclamó Phineas mientras lo alejaban de sus padres, Candace miraba en silencio como se llevaban a Phineas.

_Me encerraron en una clínica psiquiatrica y luego de eso pasé la mayor parte de mi tiempo diseñando planos, no se porque pero había un sujeto que siempre de algún modo me proporcionaba de lápiz y papel para diseñar, solo me mantenía en silencio diseñando._

¿Aún sigue en su faena de "inventor"?-preguntó en son de burla uno de los cuidadores

No ha parado de dibujar desde que llegó aquí, aun así me pregunto como conseguirá el papel para dibujar-comentó el otro, estaban comentando y burlándose de Phineas desde la puerta del cuarto, Phineas parecía oírlos y hacía de ves en cuando una mueca de desdén, siempre que trataba de ignorarlos salían con una ofensa mayor que la anterior, sin embargo hubo la gota que derramó el vaso

Me contaron sobre su familia y según lo que sé los papás son unos verdaderos ignorantes-decía uno

Y su hermana sobre todo está mas loca que el niño-comentó el otro

Si, mira que creer que su tonto hermanito puede hacer cosa tal como una playa en el patio o un cohete, lo único creíble de lo que dijo fue lo del avión de papel, es una estúpida-dijo el primero mientras echaba a reír junto a su compañero, Phineas oyó esto y la punta del lápiz se quebró por la fuerza con la que fue usado.

¿Quién…?-murmuró Phineas primero, debido al silencio en la habitación se podían oír sus palabras.

Y sobre todo esa niña de nombre Isabella-comentó el otro-es una estúpida por creer que este niño es un genio, si es un genio y si es tan inteligente como ella piensa ¿Por qué está aquí? Si fuera listo habría aceptado lo que le pasó a su pequeño hermano-dijo uno de los cuidadores haciendo un tono divertido en esta última frase, ambos se echaron a reír.

¿QUIÉN RAYOS LES DIO EL DERECHO DE BURLARSE DE MI HERMANO Y AMIGA?-gritó Phineas desde la habitación, sus ojos se habían dilatado, y en su rostro había una mueca de enojo, una que solo un psicópata pondría-¡¡NADIE INSULTA A MIS SERES QUERIDOS!!-exclamó mientras que se acercó a la puerta rápidamente y le dio un sonoro golpe cuyo eco resonó por toda la habitación y parte del pasillo.

_Claro que de vez en cuando mi bipolaridad, la cual se desarrolló cuando Ferb murió y me pelee con cada uno de mis amigos de formas distintas, despertaba de vez en cuando a causar estragos, sin embargo esto duraba escasos segundos, pero lo que hacía en ese lapso de tiempo era impresionante._

¡Debemos calmar al paciente 31995!-gritaba uno de los cuidadores desde la puerta del cuarto de Phineas

¡Allá vamos!-gritaba un hombre con bata blanca-¡debemos inyectarle el sedante antes de que cometa alguna tontería!-una vez que llegó al cuarto de Phineas ordenó que lo inmovilizaran, sin embargo ante de que le inyectaran el calmante, Phineas dijo algo que dejó a todos alarmados.

¡¡No pueden detenerme por mucho!! ¡¡Cuando quiera volveré tomando el cuerpo de Phineas, no pueden impedir esto por siempre!!-condenó Phineas antes de ser puesto a sueño involuntario.

_Estos accidentes no eran muy frecuentes, pero cuando ocurrían eran catastróficos, debido a esto me negaba a ver a mis padres pues ellos también eran blanco de mi otro yo, sin embargo con Candace era diferente, ella podía mantener una conversación normal conmigo y siempre me animaba a seguir recuperándome solo por volver a abrasarla, la extrañaba tanto que cada vez ponía mas control a mi otro yo, todo estaba bien hasta que en una ocasión mientras hacía planos una de las paredes explotó en mil pedazos._

Cuando la pared explotó Phineas salió rodando por el suelo debido a la fuerza del impacto, quedó boca abajo y un poco aturdido, con algo de dificultad se medio incorporó para luego sentarse, estaba confundido.

¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó Phineas siendo firme

Ah, así que tu eres el famoso Phineas Flynn, eh oído mucho de ti, es increíble lo que puede hacer un niño de 10 años con un poco de imaginación y motivación-habló un hombre.

Tu… tu eres…-no pudo articular mas porque aquel sujeto lo golpeó en el estómago, Phineas se quedó sin aliento y cayó pesadamente al suelo inconsciente, el sujeto lo miró con maldad y mientras el se agachaba la alarma sonó, al poco tiempo entraron por las puertas, ventanas y por el hoyo en la pared, entonces por la puerta entró una figura femenina que a juzgar por su apariencia y tamaño no podría tener mas de 11 años.

¡¡Agencia OWCA!! ¡¡Ponga las manos en alto!!-ordenó la chica, para ser pequeña era ruda, el hombre le hizo caso sin oponer resistencia a la niña y levantó sus manos-aléjese de él-ordenó ella, nuevamente le obedeció, esta se acercó a Phineas y al voltearlo boca arriba vio que estaba bien, solo dormido.

¡Por intento de secuestro queda arrestado!-exclamó la chica, el hombre sonrió y por fin habló

Mi querida agente, lo que me propuse con este niño ya lo logré, ahora no tengo nada que hacer aquí así que… adiós-dijo el hombre abriendo su puño para dejar caer una capsula que al tocar el suelo explotó dejando salir humo, al dispersarse el tipo desapareció, la chica sacó un comunicador.

Mayor Carlos, la misión de captura ha fallado, pero a cambio de eso logramos poner a Phineas Flynn a salvo y lo llevaremos al cuartel-informó la chica.

"entendido, cambio y fuera"-se oyó en el comunicador

Muy bien muchachos no hay tiempo que perder-dijo la chica.

_Una vez que fui puesto bajo custodia de la OWCA de paso me sometieron a una terapia que ellos mismos habían diseñado, me desperté al poco tiempo de haber terminado el proceso sin tener la mas remota idea de que era ese lugar._

¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó confundido Phineas mientras despertaba lentamente

Phineas Flynn, estás en los cuarteles de la OWCA, te trajimos aquí para evitar que te secuestraran-comentó aquella niña que lo salvó.

Aquel tipo…-murmuró Phineas para luego decir-¿y por que me protegieron? ¿Qué es la OWCA?

En ese orden, te protegimos para que tu habilidad de diseñar y construir no caiga en malas manos, la OWCA es una agencia que entrena a humanos y animales en el arte del espionaje-dijo la chica, Phineas la miró incrédulo

Valla-dijo simplemente Phineas

Si no me crees hay alguien que quiere verte-le dijo sin mas la chica, entonces alguien entró, Phineas se quedó helado.

¿Pe… Perry?-dudó Phineas, en efecto era Perry, esta cargaba su sombrero y entro caminando en dos patas, era imposible de creer que era el mismo ornitorrinco que "no hace gran cosa", este caminó hacia el con la mirada baja y un poco triste, luego de estar a su lado se sentó en la silla y le extendió la pata derecha en la cual reposaba una especie de comunicador.

Espera un momento… ese es el traductor que diseñé no hace mucho para ti, me pregunto si…-dijo Phineas, entonces se lo puso y miró al ornitorrinco, este frotó sus manos entre si pues estaba nervioso.

"yo… Phineas… lo siento de veras"-dijo Perry, Phineas se quedó asombrado.

¡Al fin logré mejorar el traductor! Que bien-dijo Phineas, perry lo miró un poco raro.

"Phineas… ¿no te afecta en lo mas mínimo que yo sea un agente de la OWCA y te lo aya ocultado durante tanto tiempo?"-le preguntó Perry

Mira, yo ya sospechaba algo así, después de todo nunca fuiste una mascota normal, aunque no tienes que pedirme perdón, digo no hiciste nada malo, solo cumplías tu trabajo-afirmó Phineas, Perry sonrió.

"Gracias Phineas"-dijo Perry emocionado.

_Después de eso Perry y yo nos volvimos compañeros, junto a aquella chica que me salvó, ¿para que decir su nombre si es probable que no la conozcan?, simplemente puedo decirles que pasó un año y cada vez estábamos mas cerca de atrapar al culpable de todo… eso hasta que aquel accidente que cambiaría mi vida pasó._

Habían capturado a un criminal que sirvió por un corto lapso de tiempo a Doofenshmirtz, Phineas parecía haber enloquecido durante el interrogatorio.

¡Dime quien rayos está ayudando a Doofenshmirtz en este crimen! ¡El no puede hacer esto solo y menos así como así!-exclamó Phineas muy enloquecido

Yo, yo no lo sé-dijo el hombre asustado.

¡Eres un testigo inútil!-exclamó Phineas mientras lo golpeaba, de pronto algo pasó, no era el de siempre y cada vez golpeaba mas y mas fuerte al testigo, pronto los puños de Phineas se empezaron a llenar de sangre y después de varios y numerosos golpes este se detuvo dejando muerto al testigo, ni Perry ni aquella chica lo creían.

Vámonos, no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí-dijo Phineas mientras salía del sitio, Perry y la chica estaban verdaderamente asustados.

_Por primera vez… asesiné a alguien por un tonto impulso, todo de ahí se volvió peor, enloquecía sin ninguna razón y al pasar medio año mas fue que pasó lo peor… algo que jamás olvidaré…_

Estaba en medio de una habitación oscura, no se veía nada en ella, salvo en el centro, estaba Phineas atado de manos y pies, estaba tirado en el suelo con una expresión de agonía.

Basta… basta por favor…-decía mientras varias lagrimas caían de sus ojos, en frente de él estaban perry y la chica, ambos tendidos en el suelo mal heridos, no muertos.

Vamos… Phineas…-decía ella mirando al mencionado

"No te… dejes dominar… por tu miedo"-le dijo Perry, a su alrededor había sangre y muchos cadáveres de animales como Pinky, la perra de Isabella, Biff el pez dorado de Bufford, el agente Peter el panda, entre muchos mas.

No te preocupes-dijo alguien que parecía ser Doofenshmirtz-esto acabará pronto-concluyó dejando salir una sonora carcajada maléfica, una que hasta hizo erizar el pelaje de Perry, luego de eso disparó dos rayos dirigidos al corazón de Perry y la chica.

¡¡¡¡NO!!!!-gritó Phineas mientras sus amigos perecían ante sus ojos

_Fue el día más gris de mi vida, mis compañeros y amigos perecieron delante de mis ojos, solo lloré pero por alguna razón Doofenshmirtz no me mató, sin embargo eso alimento a mi bipolaridad, una vez que terminó con esa tortura me dejó en aquel sitio, me lograron encontrar y ayudar, entonces supe que era hora de poner en acción un nuevo invento._

Es hora, Mayor, no fallaré en esta misión, lo prometo-dijo seriamente Phineas

Adelante agente P, contamos contigo-dijo un hombre de cabello café y traje militar, Phineas le saludó y entró en el portal.

*-*-*-*Fin del Flash Back*-*-*-*

Fue así como llegue aquí y como sufrí en esos dos años-dijo Phineas secándose unas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos con ayuda de su brazo, respiró hondo y continuó-debemos advertirle a mi yo del presente para que lo impida antes de que sea tarde, debemos decirle todo.

No es necesario… ahora lo sé todo-dijo Phineas del presente apareciendo, todos se impresionaron-así que sufrí mucho ¿eh? Pues no será así esta vez.

Les ayudaré si es necesario-dijo Vanessa

Gracias señorita Vanessa-dijo el agente Phineas.

"Entonces… manos a la obra"-dijo Perry-"por cierto Phineas dale un traductor a tu yo del pasado"

A sí, Phineas este es nuestro modelo mejorado del traductor, seguro te servirá-dijo el agente dándole el traductor, Phineas se lo puse.

Es hora-dijo sin más Phineas del presente.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

No tengo comentarios, opinen ustedes sobre esto chao.


	5. la hora de la verdad

Hola, de nuevo yo trayéndoles un nuevo episodio de "mi regalo perfecto", espero hayan disfrutado del anterior por que seguro ya pronto se acaba este fic, luego de terminarlo el otro año seguiré con el de un giro inesperado, pasen y disfruten, una cosa, para aclarar, la chica que murió junto a Perry en el flash back del episodio pasado no era Isabella, era otra chica que es agente de la OWCA, ahora si el capítulo

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Swampy Marsh además de Disney, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios.

MI REGALO PERFECTO

_Ahora que se todo esto impediré que esto vuelva a pasar, no dejaré que nada ni nadie le haga daño a los que mas quiero, si lo permito dejaré de llamarme Phineas Flynn, sea como sea esta vez será diferente… esta vez… estaré preparado para todo…_

CAPÍTULO 5: LA HORA DE LA VERDAD

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa…-habló por fin el agente Phineas- les diré que ya tengo un plan, sin embargo necesita como máximo una semana de preparación e investigación, así que durante este tiempo Vanessa será nuestra espía.

Entendido, déjenlo en mis manos-habló Vanessa decidida

En cuanto a Perry deberá enseñarle a Phineas las bases para hacer una misión de infiltración en campo enemigo, por último yo deberé preparar el armamento adecuado y de esta manera cumplir con la misión exitosamente entre todos, nos reuniremos en la guarida de Perry en una semana para conocer el plan de infiltración-ordenó el agente Phineas.

Si-dijeron todos.

Esta reunión se da por terminada-comentó Phineas.

Por cierto, hay algo que quiero conversar en privado contigo Phineas-comentó el agente humano.

Ehm, si… claro-dijo sin más Phineas, los dos chicos salieron al pasillo mientras Perry acompañaba a Vanessa a la salida, una vez que ellos se quedaron solos el agente le dio la espalda a su yo del pasado.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué le diste esa bofetada a Isabella?-le preguntó serio, Phineas no contestó nada, después de un momento de silencio suspiró y dijo.

No lo hice a propósito y eso lo sabes, es decir ¿para que querría yo golpear a Isabela?, la respuesta debes conocerla-comentó amargamente Phineas.

No es cierto, por que cuando yo lo iba a hacer me detuve en seco, sin embargo en este tiempo todo esta cambiando drásticamente-explicó mirando su mano-discúlpate con ella

Pero… ¿Qué tal que no quiera oírme? ¿Y si no le interesa lo que quiero decirle?-dudó Phineas.

Debes hacerlo, de lo contrario te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida, te lo digo yo que ya lo viví, además si algo sale mal en la misión puede que no vuelvas a verla, así que por lo menos ten en cuenta eso-explicó el agente.

… tienes razón… por lo menos debo intentarlo-reflexionó Phineas.

Así se habla, ve ahora mismo, mientras tanto yo hago unos ajustes a las armas de Perry, ve antes de que sea tarde-dijo el agente, Phineas asentó y buscó una de las salidas de Perry, cuando se fue y Perry regresó de mostrarle a Vanessa la salida el agente Phineas comenzó a charlar con Perry.

*-*-*Cerca de la casa de Isabella*-*-*

Como lo imaginé-decía Phineas para sí mismo-Bufford está cerca de la casa de Isabella, deberé usar una entrada alternativa

Sin más que decir Phineas se fue por otro lado y vio la entrada de la cocina, entonces de ahí tocó y quien lo recibió fue la señora García Shapiro.

Oh, Phineas, que gusto tenerte por aquí-dijo la mujer

Buenas, disculpe ¿se encuentra Isabella en casa?-le preguntó Phineas.

Anda muy triste y no se la razón, seguro tu podrás animarla y si tu no puedes nadie podrá-dijo segura la señora abriéndole paso a Phineas

Gracias señora-dijo sin más que perder el niño, se dirigió a la habitación de Isabella, primero tocó la puerta y esta se abrió sola, entonces se asomó y vio a Isabella llorar incesablemente en la almohada, decidió acercarse.

I… Isabella… yo… lo siento-dijo por fin Phineas, Isabella levantó la vista para encontrarse con el que le causaba esa tristeza, esta volteó su rostro hacia el otro lado evitando la mirada de Phineas.

Por favor Isabella, lo siento en serio nunca quise darte esa bofetada, pero… pero… soy tan débil y no controlé mi impulso-Isabella siguió sin decir algo o si quiera mirarle, Phineas sentía un agudo dolor en el corazón que se demostró a través de sus ojos que se llenaban de lágrimas que caían por tierra.

Isabella… en serio lo siento y… se que no merezco tu perdón… pero no perdía nada intentándolo, en serio… jamás volveré a hacerte algo así, puede que no regrese, pero si no lo hago, por lo menos no me iré con el remordimiento de que no me disculpé por todo lo ocurrido… perdóname-sin nada mas que decir Phineas sale del cuarto de Isabella y baja corriendo las escaleras para luego salir de la casa García Shapiro, Isabella estaba con un rostro sorprendido, con ayuda del espejo de su buró pudo ver todo lo que ocurrió y aun no creía que Phineas había llorado por ella, estaba anonadada.

*-*-*por otro lado*-*-*

Solo quería desahogarse, correr hasta quedar exhausto, llorar hasta que se le sequen las lágrimas, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el dolor se fuera, corrió hasta no poder mas, llegó hasta la parte central de Danville, justo cerca del centro comercial, no quería saber nada de nadie, se sentó en la acera y se secó parte de las lágrimas que aun caían de sus ojos y empezó a meditar.

Por lo menos… le pedí disculpas… si no regreso no quería quedarme con ese remordimiento-se dijo a sí mismo-de esta forma… solo de esta forma podré estar en paz

Nunca estarás en paz mientras no acabes con esto-le dijo una voz por detrás, Phineas no se molestó en voltearse

Tienes razón, solo cuando esto acabe podré estar en paz y sentirme bien conmigo mismo, hay que poner manos a la obra-dijo levantándose y caminando hacia su hogar.

*-*-*Una semana después*-*-*

Pasó rápidamente la semana de preparación y todo estaba listo, el plan repasado y los agentes y la espía dentro de Doofenshmirtz evils inc. Estaban preparados tanto física como mentalmente, sin embargo Phineas se sentía mal después de lo que pasó con Isabella, pero debía enfocarse en la misión, una vez que estaban en frente de aquel edificio todos entraron por los ductos de ventilación del lugar y luego pudieron entrar hasta la sala principal del edificio, una vez ahí prepararon sus armas en caso de que fuera necesario, todo estaba oscuro, de repente se prendió una luz iluminándolos a todos y luego de eso se encendió una segunda luz que alumbró un costado de la habitación dejando ver a una figura muy conocida.

Valla, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Dos agentes de la OWCA, un niño asustado y mi hija la traidora, ¿a que debo el honor de su esperada visita?-preguntó burlonamente Doofenshmirtz

Si es una "esperada" visita ¿Cómo es que no sabe para que es?-interrogó furioso el agente P humano.

Quería conservar el misterio pero bueno-dijo el doctor D sin tomarle importancia-con que tu eres el niño que vino del futuro ¿eh?

¿Como… lo sabes?-preguntó titubeante el agente Phineas

Yo se lo dije-agregó alguien saliendo de entre las sombras, al oír esa voz el agente Phineas empezó a temblar un poco, una vez que se pudo ver su rostro se vio a un hombre de cabello negro corto y bata de laboratorio, entonces sin darse cuenta el agente Phineas dio unos pasos hacia atrás con sus pupilas dilatadas del miedo que en ese momento se había apoderado de él, cayó de rodillas con la mirada baja.

"Phineas ¿Qué tienes?"-preguntó preocupado Perry, todos voltearon a ver al chico que estaba en el suelo.

Tu… tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el agente Phineas-¡tu no debes estar aquí! ¡Se supone que te conoceré en varios meses mas tarde!

Cuando supe que mi peón se había escapado al pasado no dudé en seguirlo, aun debes obedecerme-le dijo fríamente el hombre

¡No! ¡Nunca más volveré a ser tu peón! ¿Me oíste? ¡Nunca!-exclamó el agente decidido y sin levantar su mirada

Claro que lo harás… a menos que quieras que ella muera antes de que pueda "rescatarte"-le comentó chasqueando los dedos, todas las luces del lugar se encendieron dejando ver una especie de cápsula en el otro extremo del laboratorio donde estaba una chica de cabello negro de unos 11 años, el agente humano levantó lentamente la mirada hasta que vio la cápsula.

¡¡NO!! ¡¡A ELLA NO LA METAS EN ESTO!!-gritó el agente Phineas casi a punto de la total histeria, el maniático rió haciendo eco en las paredes y en todo el lugar.

Si quieres salvarla sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer-dijo el maniático volviendo a reír psicoticamente, en eso sin que nadie se diera cuenta Doof desapareció misteriosamente del lugar.

"Maldito tramposo"-gruñó Perry, claro que solo Phineas del presente y futuro junto a Vanessa entendían lo que él dijo.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a una niña?!-exclamó furiosa Vanessa, el doctor Steve rió.

Por favor Vanessa, esto no es nada comparado con lo que soy realmente capaz de hacer-dijo Steve con una expresión psicotica-vamos agente P, el futuro de esta niña está en tus manos-dijo el loco

Yo… nunca te obedeceré de nuevo Steve, no puedo y no debo-dijo levemente el agente Phineas pero de forma tal que pudieran oír, el científico dejó de sonreír.

Entonces, repetiré la historia, ¡¡pero mucho peor!!-exclamó el doctor Steve, cuando nadie miraba un brazo jaló al Phineas del presente y lo atrapó sacándolo del alcance de los que le estaban ayudando en esta misión, en ese momento Steve sacó un control, una mirada de horror se posó sobre el rostro del agente Phineas, este rápidamente se puso de pie y salió corriendo en dirección del científico, estaba a unos centímetros de distancia cuando de repente se detuvo en seco y luego cayó de rodillas poniendo una mano sobre su cuello y la otra de soporte.

"¡¡Phineas!!"-exclamó Perry, él y Vanessa se acercaron al agente que estaba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire-"¿Qué te ocurre?"

No lo se, de pronto me falta el aire y… un minuto… ¿Dónde está Phineas?-preguntó el agente humano, Vanessa y Perry buscaron con la mirada al niño.

¿Acaso buscaban a este niño?-dijo Doof trayendo a Phineas, había puesto uno de sus brazos bajo el cuello de Phineas de modo tal que lo pudiera asfixiar, el agente P humano lo miró con rabia.

Maldito… suéltame-dijo levemente entre jadeos el agente Phineas.

No lo mates Doof, sabes bien que lo necesito-dijo Steve, Perry lo miró confundido.

"¿lo necesita?, creí que necesitaba solo al Phineas del futuro"-cuestionó Perry

Si mata… al Phineas del… presente… también significará… que yo moriré con el, ambos somos la misma persona… y después de todo… no puede perder a su… peón favorito-explicó Phineas como podía, a pesar de tener el brazo de Doof haciendo presión sobre su cuello intentaba hablar.

Phineas, te salvaremos-dijo Vanessa

Ni lo intentes traidora… un movimiento en falso y el cuello de este niño tendrá una torcedura accidental-amenazó Doof haciendo mas fuerte el agarre de Phineas, el agente abrió sus ojos de golpe para cerrarlos mientras tomaba cantidades enormes de aire.

"¡Phineas resiste!"-exclamó Perry, el agente levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Steve a punto de usar el control que había extraído antes de su bata.

Corran-susurró primero, al ver que no le obedecían repitió mas fuerte-¡CORRAN!

Rápidamente Perry y Vanessa corrieron lejos de Phineas, en eso el doctor presionó un botón y Phineas empezó a retorcerse mientras gritaba de agonía, se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza con las manos y gritaba a todo lo que daba, el doctor por su lado reía maniáticamente

¡Sufre! ¡Sufre por haberme traicionado! ¡No te preocupes nunca mas lo volverás a hacer! ¡¡ESO TE LO PROMETO!!-exclamó volviendo a reír, viendo con placer como su peón sufría por su osadía al traicionarlo, de pronto el agente Phineas quedó tendido en el suelo de lado, unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro por tanto dolor y agonía.

Es hora de que me sirvas Phineas Flynn-dijo Steve, el agente se levantó y se podían notar sus pupilas dilatadas, sin embargo a la vez tenía una expresión carente de emoción, tal y como la que Ferb solía tener, pero mucho peor.

Debo servirle al doctor Steve-dijo mecánicamente el agente Phineas, todos menos Doof se quedaron asombrados.

"Un minuto, ¿Cómo es que él está así y el Phineas del presente no?"-cuestionó Perry, entonces cayó en cuenta de algo-"rayos, ¿Cómo pude ignorar ese hecho tan sencillo?"

Phi… neas-dijo levemente Phineas del presente casi a punto de desmayarse.

Phineas resiste-dijo Vanessa apuntando su arma hacia su padre, entonces unas ondas de color verde aparecieron y lo inmovilizaron, esta se acerco y quitó el brazo de Doof del cuello de Phineas y lo sacó del alcance del científico para luego mirar su reloj- en 3, 2, 1…-y en eso el doctor D se volvió a mover

¿Qué rayos fue eso?-preguntó confuso.

Rayo alentizador, ¿te suena familiar?-le preguntó burlonamente Vanessa

Hey, ese es MI invento-reprochó Doof

Ya no mas papá-dijo Vanessa, cuando miraron al Phineas del futuro este estaba caminando hacia el doctor Steve.

Eso es Phineas, sírveme por siempre-dijo Steve mientras el agente se acercaba

Te… serviré por… siempre-dijo mecánicamente

"¡¡Phineas no!!"-exclamó Perry pero no se detuvo.

Esto parecía el fin, el agente Phineas estaba bajo el total control de Steve, tenían que pensar en algo ya.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Ahora les dejo a su criterio, ¿quieren que después del final ponga un capítulo extra? Eso lo dejo a su criterio y el que pasará con el agente Phineas, lamento que sea cortito

Phineas: si, tu como siempre dejando a la gente con curiosidad

Amy: hey, sin eso no hay suspenso ¿no? ¡¡¡hasta la próxima!!!

Phineas: y dejen reviews por favor


	6. la batalla final, darlo todo para ganar

Hola hola a todos mis queridos lectores, soy Amy trayéndoles mi regalo perfecto el episodio final, se supone que es de navidad después de todo ¿no? Y ustedes me preguntarán, ¿qué hay de navidad en tu fic en el que Ferb murió? Pues señoras y señores pronto lo sabrán pero será al final de este fic, ahora si vamos a darle.

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y de Disney.

MI REGALO PERFECTO

CAPITULO 6: LA BATALLA FINAL, DARLO TODO PARA GANAR

Todo parecía perdido pues el doctor Steve tenía el control total de las acciones del agente P del futuro, Perry analizaba una y otra vez la situación tratando de encontrar alguna estrategia que lo ayudara a derrotar por completo a Steve pero hasta ahora no le encontraba un final seguro a sus análisis, entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Phineas se adelantó y se puso frente al doctor Steve con una mirada desafiante.

"Phineas"-murmuró Perry, no tenía ni idea de que planeaba

¿Adivine que doctor? Ya se que vamos a hacer hoy, le pondremos fin a este asunto de una vez por todas-dijo Phineas cruzándose de brazos de forma desafiante.

Pues eso ya lo veremos-dijo el doctor Steve tratando de burlarse de Phineas-bueno mi querido peón, ya sabes que hacer-dijo, entonces el agente Phineas se lanzó al ataque contra su yo del pasado tratando de golpearlo con un puño pero Phineas logró desviarlo rápidamente, aunque no duraría por mucho.

"¡Phineas!"-exclamó Perry tratando de ir a ayudarlo, en eso el doctor Doof se interpuso en su camino.

¿A dónde dijo el conde? Tu pelea es conmigo Perry el ornitorrinco-dijo Doof sacando un rayo y disparándole, Perry lo esquivó y se percató que era el mismo rayo con el que apagó la vida de Ferb, Perry empezó a enloquecer al darse cuenta de eso, se estaba dejando cegar de su rabia, lo golpeó lo mas fuerte ornitorrinco y humanamente posible con su puño, empezaron a pelear y había que admitir que Doof había mejorado bastante, Vanessa por su lado dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba el contenedor, debía ayudar a esa chica.

¡Aléjate de ahí!-exclamó Steve, se lanzó en un golpe contra Vanessa, esta lo esquivó y trató de golpearlo pero sin tener éxito.

No evitarás esto por siempre-dijo Vanessa mientras trataba de atinarle una patada giratoria, mientras ellos peleaban Phineas seguía su pelea contra su yo del futuro, este logró golpearlo pero a la vez hizo una mueca de dolor.

Es... es cierto, si algo me pasa a mi también le pasa a él, ya se que debo hacer-susurró para si mismo Phineas, entonces al tratar de conectarle una patada y fallar, se le ocurrió darse un golpe a su propio cuerpo, pues su yo del futuro sentía todo lo que él sentía, aprovecharía eso, aunque fuera peligroso, lo tomó por el brazo y lo levantó por los aires, el agente Phineas golpeó unas latas de aceite que estaban apiladas a un lado de la base, cerca de un sofá, Phineas corrió hacia el y le conectó un golpe certero en el estómago.

Serás mi yo del futuro, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa como reaccionas-dijo Phineas.

Eso ya lo veremos-comentó el agente Phineas, entonces corrió y se deslizó por el suelo hasta que golpeó con su pie el tobillo de su yo del presente, este hizo una mueca de dolor, entonces Perry empezó a tomar aun mas en serio la pelea pues no soportaba la idea de que su dueño sufriera o sea lastimado, se le ocurrió algo, tomó a Doof del cuello y en un audaz movimiento lo lanzó contra el doctor Steve haciendo que ambos quedaran fuera de juego temporalmente.

"¡Vanessa! ¡saca a esa niña de ahí!"-exclamó Perry, Vanessa asentó y corrió hacia el panel de control de la cápsula y presionando un botón de la consola esta se abrió y dejó libre a la niña, Vanessa se ocupó de sacarla y tenía planeado cuidarla, entonces Steve se puso de pie al igual que Doof.

Ya verás traidora-dijo Doof, en eso cayó fuertemente al suelo con una patada voladora de Perry entonces el ornitorrinco trató de golpear al doctor Steve con su cola pero este se agachó y Perry cayó de pie, de inmediato el loco lo tomó de su pata y lo hizo girar para hacerlo estrellar contra la pared, en eso Phineas se descontroló un poco.

Hey tú, loco psicópata, deja a mi mascota en paz, ¡te lo advierto!-gritó Phineas en un punto muerto de la batalla entre el y su yo del futuro, el doctor Steve rió.

Ha, por favor, ¿qué puedes hacer tú?, ¡muy pronto estarás bajo mi merced!-exclamó victorioso el científico loco, Phineas rió un poco, esto enfureció a Steve-¿qué diablos es tan gracioso?-preguntó al borde de la cólera, Phineas rió aun mas por eso.

Por favor, ¿crees que un científico de tercera puede manipularme así como así?, ¡pues no es así! ¡Vanessa abre la compuerta de la piscina!-ordenó Phineas, Vanessa obedeció y presionando un botón de la pared una línea que estaba en medio de la habitación se abría lentamente dejando ver agua, Vanessa le había mostrado los planos de todo el lugar a Perry y a Phineas para poder hacer una entrada sin ser detectados, así que entre los planos Phineas recordó algo sobre una piscina y se le ocurrió una forma de tratar de ponerle fin a eso.

Bueno doctor Steve, se preguntará ¿para que quiero la piscina de Doof malvados y asociados? Pues es simple, usted sabe que todo lo que me pase a mi le pasa a su peón, así que se me ocurrió un juego muy divertido ¿tiene idea de cual es?-cuestionó Phineas con una sonrisa confiada, Steve se puso a analizar la situación y de pronto en su rostro se posó una expresión de incredulidad y a la vez de sorpresa.

Dime que no lo harás-murmuró Steve, Phineas empezó a reír como un maniático.

Claro que lo haré-dijo Phineas llevándole la contraria

¡Estás loco!-dijo Steve, Phineas volvió a reír.

Y yo que creía que ya me conocías, digo ahora que no tengo a Ferb aquí a mi me vale lo que pase con mi vida, después de todo cada uno de mis amigos me odia por diversas razones y no creo que sea digno de recibir su perdón, sobre todo ahora que se acerca la navidad, así que no me importa correr el riesgo, con tal de no vivir ese horrible futuro-dijo Phineas retrocediendo un poco hacia la piscina.

No te atrevas-dijo Steve, Vanessa y Perry se habían quedado helados.

"¡Phineas no lo hagas, aun tienes mucho por que vivir!"-le suplicó Perry, Phineas sonrió levemente.

Lo siento Perry, pero odio mi vida desde aquel día en el que perdí a Ferb y me odié a mi mismo por abofetear a Isabella, no dejaré que les hagan nada esta vez, así sea a costa de mi vida-dijo Phineas-adiós-culminó volteándose mientras empujaba a su yo del futuro a la piscina y ambos caían en ella, Perry quiso ir a ayudarlos pero el doctor Steve y Doof se interpusieron, Vanessa no podía abandonar a esa niña, si no seguro el doctor Steve haría alguna mala maniobra como intentar matarla, dentro del agua Phineas luchaba fieramente contra su yo del futuro hasta que tocaron el fondo de la piscina y conectándole un golpe lo dejó inconsciente aprovechando el poco aire que le quedaba, de pronto del cuello del Phineas del futuro salió un leve humo y unas burbujas, por su lado el Phineas del presente recordaba algo.

_Bueno, creo que esto es el fin, Isabella, lo siento, espero esta vez ya no sufras mas, Baljeet, ojalá obtengas los mas altos honores en la escuela, Bufford, no te aproveches todo el tiempo de Baljeet o de otros niños, Django, que puedas seguir el camino que te has trazado y llegues a ser un gran artista como tu padre... Candace, mamá, papá, Perry, no sufran por mi decisión, adiós a todos_-culminó al sentir que su aire se había terminado, estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos cuando sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo y a su yo del futuro y empezaba a sacarlos, pudo reconocer esa figura pero aun así no lo creía.

_Isabella..._-pensó antes de que quedase totalmente inconsciente, en efecto, era Isabella, logró sacarlos a ambos y luego intentó sacar el agua de los pulmones de Phineas.

*-*-*-*Mientras con Perry*-*-*-*

"Bien hecho Isabella"-pensó Perry para luego mirar a su alrededor, entonces encontró una soga de su pelea anterior con Doof, logró golpear a ambos científicos y una vez hecho esto tomó la soga y luego de eso golpeó con su cola a Doof dejándolo fuera de combate, luego golpeó a Steve aturdiéndolo, luego lo golpeó simultáneamente para poder hacer que valla cerca de Doof, una vez hecho esto hizo un lazo con la soga y empezó a envolverlos en ella, pronto estaban en un pequeño paquete y Perry anudó bien la soga.

Bien hecho Perry-festejó Vanessa, luego recordaron a Phineas, el del futuro había despertado, pero el del pasado seguía dormido, Isabella le daba respiración boca a boca.

Phineas, despierta por favor-suplicó Isabella, empezó a golpearle el pecho y luego tras intentar nuevamente la respiración de boca a boca Phineas se levantó de golpe y empezó a toser, al darse cuenta de quien estaba a su lado se quedó mudo y paralizado.

I... Isabella... tu...-no dijo mas pues Isabella lo abrazó fuertemente.

Creí que ibas a morir, no me vuelvas a asustar así-dijo Isabella casi al borde de llorar, Phineas se quedó mudo.

Pero... Isabella... creí que tu...-cuestionó Phineas antes de ser interrumpido por Isabella.

Si, lo se, pero después de ver cuan desesperado estabas por que te perdonara y... ver que incluso lloraste por mi... pues... simplemente me conmoviste, eras sincero, no podía dejarte ir así como así-dijo Isabella aferrándose mas fuerte a él, Phineas se quedó asombrado pero luego le correspondió el abrazo, se mantuvieron un rato así y luego se separaron tímidamente.

Por cierto Isabella, él que está a mi lado es mi yo del futuro, no preguntes, en serio-dijo Phineas, Isabella lo miró raro, luego miró al otro chico

Valla no cambias mucho-comentó Isabella.

Hey, me creció el cabello-bromeó el agente Phineas, todos rieron de buena gana, sin embargo el agente se puso serio-bueno chicos, debemos hacer una última cosa.

¿Y que es?-cuestionó Phineas, el agente humano bajó la mirada

Pues... ustedes no deben saber que estube aquí, nadie puede recordar esto, así que... deberé borrarles la memoria-dijo Phineas, todos se quedaron helados.

¿Pero por que?-cuestionó Isabella

Es mejor que crean que esto nunca pasó a que vivan el resto de sus vidas culpándose de algo que no fue su culpa, lo siento pero así son las cosas-culminó el agente Phineas, Isabella y Phineas del presente se miraron.

Isabella, antes de que olvidemos todo... quiero que sepas que lamento todo y... yo quiero... yo quiero... darte esto...-dijo para luego acercarse tiernamente a ella y darle un dulce beso, uno suave y dulce a la vez, luego de eso se tomaron fuertemente de la mano.

Si vas a hacerlo hazlo ya-dijo Phineas, el agente sonrió.

Primero deben volver a sus casas, el efecto del rayo los hará dormir un momento-dijo Phineas del futuro.

"Bueno vallamos en mi deslizador, llegaremos mas rápido"-sugirió Perry, todos subieron salvo Vanessa y Doof, a Steve lo dejaron en una celda de las prisiones especiales con un falso fólder de record policial y capturas, mientras que dejaron a la chica que aun seguía inconsciente en una de las sillas del cuartel de la OWCA y luego dejaron a Isabella en su casa y Phineas subió a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama junto con Perry, desgraciadamente el también debía olvidar todo, pronto todos estaban en sus sitios y el agente Phineas fue hasta la base de Perry que era el único sitio que no iba a ser afectado por el rayo y lo activo.

Olviden todo, es lo mejor-murmuró, el rayo fue disparado por toda el Área Limítrofe y la ciudad cayó en un sueño temporal.

Es tiempo de irme... pero antes...-dijo y caminó hasta un lado oscuro de la habitación.

*-*-*-*Un par de horas después*-*-*-*

Se movía de un lado al otro hasta que se levantó de golpe, estaba jadeando seguramente por que tubo alguna pesadilla, miró a su alrededor y se tranquilizó un poco.

Que extraño, soñé que Ferb era asesinado, que Perry era un agente, que... ¿besé a Isabella?, un Phineas del futuro... valla, que raro-dijo Phineas, miró a Perry que aun dormía, luego miró a la cama de Ferb, esta estaba vacía, entonces se asustó, ¿y si no había sido un sueño? ¿y si en serio Ferb estaba muerto? ¿podría vivir con eso?, varios pensamientos como ese inundaron la cabeza de Phineas y le hicieron tener mucho temor.

Ferb...-susurró para luego levantarse rápidamente de la cama, lo buscó en las habitaciones de la casa Flynn-Fletcher, en la cocina y en la sala sin tener éxito, se estaba empezando a aterrorizar, sentía lágrimas mojar su rostro por ese miedo que sentía de no volver a ver a Ferb, solo le faltaba ver un lugar, corrió desesperadamente hacia el patio y abrió la puerta de vidrio de golpe, entonces salió y miró hacia varios lados y hacia el árbol, fue entonces que al no verlo cayó de rodillas sollozando, sin embargo alguien puso una mano en su hombro, Phineas levantó lentamente su rostro hasta que lo vio, casi se le salía el alma del cuerpo.

¿Qué te ocurre?-oyó decir, aun no podía creerlo.

Ferb... tu estas... tu estas... ¡tu estas aquí!-exclamó mientras se ponía de pie y abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano sollozando aun mas fuerte-yo... yo creí... yo creí que... soñé que... no lo puedo creer

Phineas, tranquilo, sea lo que sea que soñaste, ya estás de nuevo aquí-trató de consolarle Ferb, Phineas se sentía verdaderamente aliviado, sentía mucha tranquilidad, pronto oyó un chirrido, bajó la mirada y en efecto, era Perry.

¡Perry!-exclamó Phineas mientras lo tomaba en brazos y le acariciaba el pelaje de la espalda, el ornitorrinco volvió a gruñir-te extrañé muchacho-comentó Phineas, entonces en eso alguien entra al patio de la familia Flynn-Fletcher.

Hola Phineas, ¿qué estas haciendo?-era Isabella la que preguntaba eso, Phineas sintió enormes ganas de abrazarla pero se contuvo.

Isabella, si te contara todo lo que soñé seguro me verías como un loco, pero me alegra que solo aya sido un sueño-dijo Phineas feliz, aunque el no lo sabía había alguien que lo miraba desde un punto del patio donde no pudieran verlo, ese alguien era el Phineas del futuro, estaba sonriendo feliz por ver esa tierna escena después de lo que pasaron aunque ellos nunca pudieran saberlo, desapareció al poco rato llevándose consigo ese grato recuerdo.

*-*-*-*un par de semanas mas tarde*-*-*-*

Y al fin el día tan esperado por Phineas y Ferb había llegado, el día de navidad, Phineas llevaba un suéter color rojo sencillo con una bufanda roja y verde, junto con eso llevaba un pantalón negro y estaba ayudando a decorar el árbol, Ferb por su lado llevaba un suéter verde oscuro con pantalón negro y bufanda roja, estaba colocando la iluminación, pronto terminaron el trabajo.

Y eso es todo-comentó Phineas contento, Ferb, Linda, Lawrence y Candace se pusieron alrededor del árbol y encendieron las luces, todos se pusieron felices, luego de eso salieron a jugar un rato con los demás mientras Candace intentaba llevar a Jeremy a un muerdago, situación muy similar a la de Isabella con Phineas, pero así era como preferían su vida, una ves toda la familia y conocidos de Phineas y Ferb se reunieron, en conjunto gritaron junto a todo Danville...

¡¡Feliz navidad!!

Para luego de eso empezar con el concierto de navidad patrocinado y organizado por "Phineas y los Ferb Tones" donde también tocarían "Jeremy y los incidentales" y como banda invitada "Love Handel" seguro esa sería una de las mejores navidades de la vida de los dos hermanos.

FIN

Hola, señoras y señores este ha sido el final de Phineas y Ferb: mi regalo perfecto. Se preguntarán ¿por qué llamar a este fic mi regalo perfecto?.

Phineas: la respuesta a eso lo sabrán en el capítulo extra y sabrán a que regalo nos referimos.

Ferb: así que no se lo pierdan

Amy, Ferb y Phineas: y esperamos que lean el capítulo extra y de paso les deseamos una Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo a todos los lectores y a todo fanfiction.


	7. Capitulo extra

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y de Disney.

PHINEAS Y FERB: MI REGALO PERFECTO

CAPÍTULO EXTRA

Bueno chicos, debemos hacer una última cosa-dijo el Phineas del futuro

¿Y que es?-cuestionó Phineas, el agente humano bajó la mirada

Pues... ustedes no deben saber que estube aquí, nadie puede recordar esto, así que... deberé borrarles la memoria-dijo Phineas, todos se quedaron helados.

¿Pero por que?-cuestionó Isabella

Es mejor que crean que esto nunca pasó a que vivan el resto de sus vidas culpándose de algo que no fue su culpa, lo siento pero así son las cosas-culminó el agente Phineas, Isabella y Phineas del presente se miraron.

Isabella, antes de que olvidemos todo... quiero que sepas que lamento todo y... yo quiero... yo quiero... darte esto...-dijo para luego acercarce tiernamente a ella y darle un dulce beso, uno suave y dulce a la vez, luego de eso se tomaron fuertemente de la mano.

Si vas a hacerlo hazlo ya-dijo Phineas, el agente sonrió.

Primero deben volver a sus casas, el efecto del rayo los hará dormir un momento-dijo Phineas del futuro.

"Bueno vallamos en mi deslizador, llegaremos mas rápido"-sugirió Perry, todos subieron salvo Vanessa y Doof, a Steve lo dejaron en una celda de las prisiones especiales con un falso folder de record policial y capturas, mientras que dejaron a la chica que aun seguía inconsciente en una de las sillas del cuartel de la OWCA, una vez todos en sus sitios y los chicos en sus casas el agente Phineas fue hasta la base de Perry que era el único sitio que no iba a ser afectado por el rayo y lo activo.

Olviden todo, es lo mejor-murmuró, el rayo fue disparado por toda el Área Limítrofe y la ciudad cayó en un sueño temporal.

Es tiempo de irme... pero antes...-dijo y caminó hasta un lado oscuro de la habitación, entonces se vio frente a un enorme contenedor-tengo que cumplir una última misión-se dijo a sí mismo, entonces el contenedor se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabello verde con camiseta amarilla de cuello blanco, un pantalón morado y zapatos negros con detalles blancos, entonces Phineas lo cargó a cuestas y luego lo dejó a un costado de la casa Flynn-Fletcher inconsciente, lo bajó suavemente y lo miró un momento.

Cuida de Phineas, por favor-murmuró el agente para luego desaparecer, en eso lentamente el chico abrió los ojos, miró hacia todos lados y luego se puso de pie.

Es cierto, después de ir a buscar unos planos me quedé dormido aquí por accidente-se dijo a sí mismo, entonces oyó la puerta del patio abrirse de golpe, se percató que era Phineas, pero ¿estaba llorando?, decidió ver que ocurría y se acercó a él, Phineas había caído de rodillas mientras sollozaba, entonces puso una mano en el hombro del menor.

¿Qué te ocurre?-le preguntó, Phineas lentamente levantó la cabeza y puso una expresión incrédula.

Ferb... tu estas... tu estas... ¡tu estas aquí!-exclamó Phineas mientras se ponía de pie y abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano sollozando aun mas fuerte-yo... yo creí... yo creí que... soñé que... no lo puedo creer

Phineas, tranquilo, sea lo que sea que soñaste, ya estás de nuevo aquí-trató de consolarle Ferb, Phineas sollozaba pero cada vez mas débilmente, pronto oyeron un chirrido, bajaron la mirada y en efecto, era Perry.

¡Perry!-exclamó Phineas mientras lo tomaba en brazos y le acariciaba el pelaje de la espalda, el ornitorrinco volvió a gruñir-te extrañé muchacho-comentó Phineas, entonces en eso alguien entra al patio de la familia Flynn-Fletcher.

Hola Phineas, ¿qué estas haciendo?-era Isabella la que preguntaba eso, Phineas la miró.

Isabella, si te contara todo lo que soñé seguro me verías como un loco, pero me alegra que solo aya sido un sueño-dijo Phineas feliz, aunque ellos no lo sabían había alguien que los miraba desde un punto del patio donde no pudieran verlo, ese alguien era el Phineas del futuro, estaba sonriendo feliz por ver esa tierna escena después de lo que pasaron aunque ellos nunca pudieran saberlo.

_Sean felices sin importar que, Ferb, cuida bien de Phineas, aun cuando seas un... clon del original, el nunca sabrá ni notará la diferencia, posees su cerebro y recuerdos así que es como si nunca te hubieras alejado de su lado, nos veremos algún día... Ferb Fletcher_-pensó Phineas mientras se secaba unas lágrimas fugitivas, entonces decidió volver al cuartel de Perry, una vez ahí quitó todo lo que estaba fuera del lugar y subiéndose a una máquina del tiempo similar a la que estaba en el museo desapareció, al regresar a su tiempo se bajó y en eso al voltearse ve a un chico de cabello verde aproximarse hacia él.

Hey Phineas, ¿qué tal el viaje al pasado en la máquina del tiempo?-cuestionó, Phineas se quedó anonadado, estaba feliz, y a la vez confundido, sin decir nada mas corrió hacia él y le abrazó fuertemente, el otro chico no entendió las razones del menor para hacer eso.

Ferb, me alegra que estés aquí-comentó Phineas, entonces en eso sintió un suave pelaje deslizarse por sus piernas, bajó la mirada y vio a un ornitorrinco verde azulado.

Oh, ahí estás Perry-dijo como siempre hacía cada vez que el ornitorrinco se desaparecía de la nada, entonces lo tomó en sus manos y lo acarició un poco, de pronto sintió como su cuello era rodeado por dos brazos que el conocía bien, era Isabella.

¿Te encuentras bien Phineas?-le preguntó dulcemente, Phineas se ruborizó.

Pues si, estoy bien, no te preocupes-dijo, llevado por el momento le dio un suave beso, después de un rato alguien le tocó la espalda, cuando se volteó casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo.

Phineas, al fin regresaste, necesitaba de hablar de urgencia contigo-dijo una chica de cabello negro, era la agente que hacía equipo con Phineas en la OWCA.

Que tal, pues si ya volví, hey debemos planear el concierto de navidad-dijo Phineas alegre

Si, sobre todo ahora que Candace se enfermó y no puede cantar-comentó Isabella.

Entonces amiga mía serás nuestra vocalista-le dijo Phineas a su compañera agente, esta sonrió.

Esta bien esta bien, pero ayúdame un poco haciendo ensayos previos ¿quieres?-le reprochó

Claro que si, Phineas y los Ferb tones vuelven al ataque-comentó Phineas contento.

Una pregunta Phineas, ¿qué tienes en el cuello?-le interrogó Isabella, Phineas la miró raro y deslizó su mano sobre su cuello, entonces vio que era una especie de microchip pero estaba quemado.

_¿será que...?_

*Flash back*

_Adiós_-culminó Phineas volteándose mientras empujaba a su yo del futuro a la piscina, ambos cayeron en ella y empezaron a pelear fieramente en el agua, hasta que por fin el Phineas del pasado pudo atinarle un golpe a su yo del futuro, entonces salió un humo de su cuello.

_¿Qué rayos es esto?_-pensó el agente Phineas antes de caer inconsciente, se sentía... libre

*Fin del flash back*

_Entonces... era eso... lo que me hacía actuar así... era eso... pero ¿cuándo...? esperen un momento..._

*Flash back*

_¿Quién está ahí?_-preguntó Phineas siendo firme

_Ah, así que tu eres el famoso Phineas Flynn, eh oído mucho de ti, es increíble lo que puede hacer un niño de 9 años con un poco de imaginación y motivación_-habló un hombre con bata blanca.

_Tu... tu __eres__..._-no pudo decir mas por que aquel sujeto lo golpeó en el estómago pero el conocía bien ese rostro...-_el doctor... Steve_-murmuró mientras caía lentamente y quedaba inconsciente, entonces el doctor sonrió maléficamente y se inclinó hacia el inconsciente Phineas y le colocó una especie de circuito pequeño.

*Fin del flash back*

_No puedo creerlo, todos estos años... esos ataques... fueron cosa de ese maniático_-pensó encolerizado Phineas.

Hey-dijo Isabella moviendo una mano de arriba abajo frente al rostro de Phineas-tierra llamando a Phineas, contesta Phineas.

¿Eh?-reaccionó por fin-¿de que me perdí?

Vamos debemos preparar el escenario, tu hermano y amiga ya se nos adelantaron-comentó divertida Isabella.

¿Ah? ¡hey chicos espérenme!-exclamó Phineas corriendo hacia ellos

*-*-*-*El día del concierto*-*-*-*

Era casi hora de empezar, después de todo faltaba poco para que llegará la navidad y la recibirían con todas las de la ley, entonces Ferb empezó a hacer el intro de la canción mientras Phineas se aproximaba al micrófono con su guitarra lista, las chicas Fireside también estaban preparadas para empezar y la agente tenía en sus manos una guitarra negra ayudando a Phineas con el intro, entonces llegó la hora de comenzar.

¡¡Damas y caballeros las Ferbats!!, ¡¡soy Phineas y él es Ferb y vamos a cantarles!!-comentó empezando a coger el ritmo y por fin empezaron a cantar.

Phineas: Bow chika bow wow

Agente: That's what my baby says

Phineas: Mow mow mow

Agente: And my heart starts pumpin'

Phineas: Chika chika chu up

Agente: never gonna stop

Todos: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

Phineas: My baby's got her own way of talking

whenever she says something sweet

And she knows it's my world she's a rocking

Though my vocabulary's incomplete

Phineas: And Though it may sound confusing

sometimes

Phineas & Ferbats: I wish she'd give it to me straight

Phineas: But I never feel like I'm Losing-

Agente: (losing)

Phineas: When I take the time to translate

Phineas: Here's what I'm talking 'bout

Phineas: Bow chika bow wow

Ferbats: That's what my baby says…

_Si, ese día fue perfecto, sin contar que después de que cantáramos gitchee gitchee goo Love Handel hizo su aparición ayudándonos con el concierto, claro que por un accidente menor entre Baljeet y Bufford terminamos componiendo de último momento una canción sobre los Aglets o mejor dicho acetato, las cositas que están en la punta de las cintas, eso salió tan gracioso, además de eso Candace a pesar de estar enferma cantó a dúo con Jeremy y los incidentales, guao quien lo diría... si así fue navidad no puedo esperar para año nuevo, ¡¡Feliz navidad a todos!_

FIN DEL CAPITULO EXTRA

Lo se estuvo corto pero no había mucho que decir excepto explicar como es que Ferb volvió, el fue el mejor regalo que le pudieron dar a Phineas en navidad, y fue el regalo perfecto, por eso le puse así a mi fic por que ya lo tenía planeado de principio a fin

Phineas: esperamos les aya gustado

Ferb: gracias por leer

Amy, Phineas y Ferb: ¡¡y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo para todos nuestros queridos lectores, suerte y nos veremos pronto, matta ne!!

Phineas: y gracias por sus reviews que hicieron posible este fic, hasta la vista.


	8. encuesta a los lectores

**Anuncio de la autora**

Que tal chicos, Elizabeth saluda a todos, estoy aquí con el proposito de hacer una encuesta, verán:

Ya pronto mis dos fics "Phineas y Ferb: un giro inesperado" y "El diario de Phineas Flynn" van a llegar a su fin, es cuestión de un par de capítulos mas y ambos fics habrán terminado, en fin a lo que vine. Por eso les quiero hacer una encuesta a todos los que siguen siendo mis fieles lectores ya que ultimamente no eh recivido muchos reviews, es que ya son escasos o yo me eh vuelto una mediocre escritora. Así que ante ustedes traigo los summarys de mis siguientes proyectos a ver cual les atrae mas para ese ser el primero que publique.

**1.- Grandes desafíos: lucha contra el tiempo**

Después de que aquel Ferb venido del futuro salvara a Phineas de un doloroso destino y a Ferb de la muerte ocurren nuevos problemas cuando por fin entran a la agencia, Isabella y Elizabeth son secuestradas y ahora es el deber de ambos buscar la solución a este problema antes de que pierdan lo que más quieren. La otra historia de Grandes desafíos.

**2.- Grito de la noche**

Phineas nos cuenta como fue que todo cambió. "_no entendía lo que sucedía hasta que aquel vampiro me lo explicó… habían mordido a Ferb y ahora era un condenado, mi sangre era lo que necesitaba pues solo Elizabeth y yo poseemos la sangre mas rara y exquisita del Área Limítrofe y todos los vampiros existentes aquí o de otros lugares vendrán a matarnos para poder obtenerla, mi hermano jamás se atrevería a pedirselo a Elizabeth pues tiene la idea de que si le cuenta la verdad ella lo va a odiar o le va a temer cuando la verdad es que ella le ama sin medidas al igual que él, y las cosas empeoran cuando Ferb debe morderme para que mi sangre deje de ser lo que todos los vampiros buscan… ¿y que puedo hacer ahora siendo inmortal… e Isabella solo una simple humana a la que puedo matar si no me controlo? La amo mucho como para correr el riesgo…_

**3.- La grieta**

Ferb y Perry caen en una grieta donde empiezan a conocer un nuevo mundo que se abre solo ante ellos, sin embargo por mas que desean quedarse ahí su deseo de volver a ver a Vanessa y a Phineas en el caso de Ferb y a Phineas y a sus amigos agentes en el caso de Perry es mas grande que cualquier cosa que pueda existir y Ferb está totalmente seguro que Phineas está intentando hasta el último recurso existente por encontrarlos, sin embargo el tiempo pasa y una semana después cuando Ferb y Perry logran volver a Danville encuentran la ciudad hecha pedazos, todo el sitio estaba en ruinas y caminando al centro de Danville encuentra una estatua de un hombre de bata blanca, la ausencia de Perry había declarado la victoria del doctor Doofenshmirtz, Ferb llega a su casa para encontrarla hecha pedazos y encontrar sangre seca en el piso, Ferb teme lo peor y empieza a buscar sobrevivientes, con un nuevo atruendo se lanza a buscar lo que queda de civilización de Danville y volver a ponerla en manos de gente buena, busca la forma de liberarla y Perry le ayudará puesto que ya no tiene a nadie que le impida contarle la verdad a Ferb

**4.-La última esperanza**

Isabella se enoja con Phineas por una tontería y cuando le deja solo Phineas es puesto a dormir por un dardo, cuando por fin logra despertar ve como alguien espía a todos sus amigos y ese alguien lo amenaza con matarlos si no hace lo que dice, Phineas es obligado a aceptar y una vez ahí le inyectan algo en el cuello que hace que su mente bloquee todos sus recuerdos y cree nuevos donde ese alguien es quien le da las ordenes, Isabella y Ferb deben poner manos a la obra para poder salvar a Phineas y con la ayuda de Elizabeth, una agente secreta que empezó a estudiar en ese sitio derrotar al malvado que ocasionó eso… sin contar que Eli debe ser casamentera para que Ferb logre su meta y que Jeremy por fin le proponga matrimonio a Candace

**5.- Asesinatos en Danville**

En otra dimensión, se puede ver una historia totalmente diferente, donde Phineas y Ferb son los asesinos e Isabella y Elizabeth las presas, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando el asesino y la presa sienten que algo está cambiando? ¿Qué sucede cuando por caprichos del destino se terminan enamorando de la persona equivocada?

**6.- El regreso forzado de The beak**

Cuando Phineas descubre algo que ni él mismo conocía de si mismo que no conocía todos empiezan a mirarlo ocn desdén… todos menos su amiga Elizabeth y Perry, pero Phineas no sabe eso y finge su propia muerte para traer de vuelta a The beak por su cuenta… y es en una ocasión que descubre que aunque sus amigos y hermano lo odiaran aun habían personas ahí que lo querían y que le extrañaban… ¿Cómo va a terminar?

Ahora depende de ustedes, ¿Cuál de las seis opciones que les acabo de dar quieren ver primero? Eso voten y desidan que a penas termine cualquiera de los dos fics que estoy publicando orita publico el otro y cuando acabe el segundo publico el segundo mas votado, nos veremos pronto, matta ne!


	9. para los que conocen a crazy2025

Para aquellos que son fans de mi desaparecida Crazy 2025 (que yo ya sé que no va a volver... jamás)

Si hay alguien que aun conserve su fanfic guardado o que tenga todos los capítulos por favor, se lo pido de rodillas *se arrodilla* hagan el favor de pasármelos por correo, ¡se los agradecería toda mi vida!

Quisiera quedarme con el único recuerdo de la que fue mi loca compañera de fanfics, y ese recuerdo es conservar su fanfic en mi computadora, hay muchos capítulos que me encantaron y la persona que me prometió pasármelos no lo hizo (y esa persona... ese querido amigo... tampoco va a volver supongo)

Como pueden apreciar, las personas a las que aprecio se van poco a poco... por lo menos quiero conservar un lindo recuerdo de ellas así que se los pido, si alguien conserva ese fic hágame el favor de pasármelo

Para los que no saben como se llama, se llama **"Un cambio radical en todos los sentidos" **amaré a la persona que me haga el favor de pasármelo

Gracias.


End file.
